


La Bandida (Parte I)

by TiempoPerdido



Series: La Bandida [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, before RDR2, in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiempoPerdido/pseuds/TiempoPerdido
Summary: Jodie Phillips llevaba una buena vida como ranchera junto a su familia, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su buena vida acabó debido al ataque de una banda de forajidos. Nuestra protagonista inesperadamente terminará uniéndose a la banda rival, donde conocerá vastas amistades, algunos enemigos y un gran amor que la llevaran a tener locas aventuras cargadas de acción, drama y algo de romance mientras se abre paso por el mundo en busca de venganza.





	1. El trágico comienzo

Jodie vivía en un rancho junto con su padre y su hermano, Angus, quien llevaba el mismo nombre de su progenitor. Su madre murió de viruela años atrás. Ninguno había superado del todo esa pérdida a pesar de los años, pero aun así lograron salir adelante.

Ella trabajó en el rancho junto a su única familia. Siempre disfrutó de cuidar a los animales, principalmente a los caballos. Su más fiel compañero era Coffee, un Purasangre café que habían criado desde que nació. Angus, su padre se encargó de enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre cuidar el rancho y disparar armas, era un hombre muy sabio y lleno de secretos a quien ella admiraba.

A pesar de todo lo que vivieron anteriormente con la enfermad de su madre y una peste que dejó al rancho sin muchos animales, ellos se apoyaban y estaban con ganas de salir adelante como siempre hicieron y parecía que las cosas no podían ponerse feas nunca más o al menos eso pensaba Jodie. Pero no fue así…

Una cálida mañana que al principio parecía tranquila como cualquier otra terminó convirtiéndose en su peor pesadilla.

Esos hombres…

Hombres extraños, con cara de pocos amigos llegaron a el rancho de la familia Phillips.

Antes de que ella pudiera moverse de donde estaba sentada, su hermano le advirtió que se escondiera.

⸺Esos hombres no son buenos, ⸺dijo.

Se notaba la preocupación en su rostro lo que hizo que Jodie también se preocupara mucho. Su padre estaba al frente de la casa, justo donde llegaron esos hombres extraños. Ambos hermanos conocían el tipo de vida que el hombre había tenido en el pasado, mucho antes de que ellos nacieran y temían que ese viejo estilo de vida que tuvo, tarde o temprano le pasara factura. Todos temían eso, incluso él.

Angus Jr. tomó el rifle de cerrojo con el que el señor Phillips les había enseñado a cazar y disparar para sobrevivir. Ellos sabían que hacer para defender su hogar, pero afuera se habían reunido muchos hombres jamás podrían con todos teniendo sólo dos armas. Jodie igual pensó rápido, no había más armas de fuego en la casa, sólo un revolver y ese rifle así que fue a la cocina a buscar un cuchillo.

 _“Algo es algo ¿no?”._ Se dijo así misma.

Pero el tiempo no le alcanzo para pensar algún tipo de estrategia. Desde la ventana de la cocina ella pudo ver como esos hombres vestidos de negro habían rodeado a su padre amenazadoramente y luego de una breve charla uno de ellos, el más alto de nariz aguileña que usaba un bombín negro le disparó en la frente al Sr. Phillips.

El mundo de Jodie se hizo añicos en ese mismo instante por lo que estaba presenciando. Ella jamás olvidaría la cara del hombre que acababa de asesinar a su padre, pero en ese momento no pudo reaccionar de ninguna forma. Ella estaba totalmente en Shock, pero no fue así con su hermano Angus que también había percibido la escena.

El joven Angus salió con mucha furia desde adentro de la casa, fue una decisión muy tonta, pero él nunca fue de pensar bien en lo que hacía, siempre se dejó llevar por sus instintos y todos en casa sabían que tarde o temprano esa forma de ser le jugaría una mala pasada.

Y lo hizo. De la peor forma.

Antes de que él pudiera apuntar con el rifle, el mismo hombre que mató a su padre le disparó a Angus en el pecho. El joven era corpulento, pero aun así la bala le hizo mucho daño, haciéndolo morir desangrado luego de una corta agonía, mientras que su asesino, junto a sus compañeros se reían de él. Angus agonizó mirando fijamente a su asesino y Jodie lo vio todo desde adentro.

Ella se quedó inmóvil mirando por la ventana, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Sentía que tenía que tenía que tomar represalias, pero no pudo hacer nada, el asesinato frente a sus ojos la había dejado muy conmocionada y con todo eso, ella no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella había alguien más.

⸺Oye, he encontrado algo. O más bien a alguien. ⸺dijo uno de los hombres sorprendiendo a Jodie.

⸺Vaya, vaya…

Jodie no dijo nada, no se movió y apenas podía respirar, estaba paralizada. Sólo soltó el cuchillo cuando la amenazaron para que lo haga. No pudo reaccionar de otra forma, el miedo se apoderó completamente de ella. Ella era capaz de defenderse, de hacer algo. Pero no pudo.

⸺Dile a Colm que no encontramos nada de valor en este basurero. Y pregúntale que haremos con este pastelito. ⸺dijo uno de esos hombres y Jodie se sintió totalmente asqueada por como se refirieron a ella. También le asustaba mucho la situación.

La sacaron casi a la rastra de la casa. Ella pudo ver a su padre y a su hermano tirados al frente y quebró en llanto. Ellos dos habían sido asesinados y ella estaba sola, sin familia, siendo arrastrada por unos hombres extraños a quien sabe dónde.

La tiraron de rodillas al frente de uno de ellos, parecía ser el líder, era mayor, de cabello largo y gris. La mirada perversa del hombre intimidaba a Jodie. Con el arma levantó una de las trenzas de su cabello y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que temblar.

⸺Llévenla al campamento, los muchachos pueden divertiste con ella. ⸺dijo mirándola con una sonrisa siniestra.

⸺Por favor déjenme… ⸺intentó decir, pero otro de los hombres la amordazó y maniató dejándola inmóvil.

Intentó gritar, pero sólo se reían de ella haciéndola sentir con mucha impotencia y con el terror de estar viviendo esa situación. Jodie volvió a intentar gritar, pero… ¿quién iba escucharla además de esos tipos? En ese lugar no había nadie más que ellos. Gold Springs el pueblo más cercano estaba a un par de kilómetros.

 _“Este será mi fin”._ Pensó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Pero luego de un rato se aferró a la esperanza de salvarse, que hizo que tratara de buscar una forma de escapar.

Pensó en tirarse del caballo, pero eso la lastimaría y quizás no podría escapar estando herida. También pensó en esperar a que la llevaran a su campamento y de ahí correr lejos. “ _¿Pero a dónde escaparía?”._ Ella trató de recordar cuanto debía de caminar para llegar al pueblo. Pero mientras pensaba ya se habían alejado bastante del rancho, entre los galopes, sus pensamientos y el dolor ella había quedado desorientada.

Todos iban armados y ella no tenía con qué defenderse. Sabía usar armas a la perfección, pero no tenía ninguna. ¿Cómo escaparía así? Sólo un milagro la salvaría, pero ella no creía en milagros.

 _“Este es mi fin. Pronto estaré con mamá, papá, y con Angus, quizás”._ Pensó resignada.

El campamento de los hombres de Colm, era pequeño. Sólo contaba con un par de tiendas y un carro. Pero luego Jodie se dio cuenta de que no era de toda la banda, sino una pequeña fracción de hombres que paraba por ahí.

Ellos dejaron a Jodie en ese lugar con unos cinco de esos hombres que acampaban ahí. Colm se marchó junto a los demás que asaltaron el rancho, entre ellos estaba el asesino de la familia de Jodie. Ella no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, quería matarlo con tantas ganas. Hacerle lo mismo que hizo con su hermano, ella tenía una sed de venganza que debía ser saciada, pero no en ese momento.

_“¿Lograré hacerlo pagar alguna vez? ¿O me matarán aquí mismo dentro de unas horas?”_

_¡Carajo! Si tan sólo tuviera un arma”._

Luego de que Colm discutiera con sus hombres acerca de un conflicto que tenían con otra gente él y los demás, incluyendo al asesino de la familia de Jodie se perdieron de vista en el desierto y así ella comenzó a prestar atención a su entorno, se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba. Y sintió el verdadero terror.

Los hombres que quedaban en el campamento la estaban rodeando, la miraban con una cara que a ella le daba muchísimo asco. Parecían que querían devorarla mientras más se acercaban a ella.

Uno de ellos intento tocarla, pero ella lo empujo con ambas manos que aún estaban atadas. Los otros hombres rieron, para ellos todo eso era como un juego. Para ella era una tortura que comenzó a empeorar cuando entre dos desataron sus manos y cada uno la tomo de un brazo. El que intentó tocarla al principio empezó a desabrochar su camisa. Forcejeo para escapar a más no poder, pero la superaban en número, igual luchó por bastante tiempo hasta que se cansó, cerró sus ojos y rogó que lo que iba a suceder no sucediera.

Y como si alguien o algo hubiese oído sus plegarías o por una simple afortunada casualidad, un disparo la sorprendió. Luego otro… Y otro… Y otro… Y otro… Y el último.

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo una humedad caliente sobre ella, era sangre. La sangre del desgraciado que intento tocarla y que había logrado desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa. Él estaba muerto. Todos estaban muertos y se sintió aliviada, pero no menos atemorizada.

Aún asustada y confundida quitó rápidamente el cadáver de encima de ella y se levantó para echarse a correr lejos de allí.

⸺¡Colm O'Driscoll! ¡Sal de tu escondite! ⸺una voz profunda desde los arbustos resonó. ⸺Tenemos asuntos que atender.

Jodie se frenó de golpe al ver aparecer hombres armados desde la dirección en que venía esa voz. Pensó en buscar algún arma para defenderse en caso de que ellos también quisieran hacerle algo, pero no alcanzo a ver ninguna lo suficientemente cerca.

⸺Señorita… ⸺uno de esos sujetos, el más alto de cabello blanco y chaleco azul se acercó hablando suavemente tratando de calmarla. ⸺Tranquila, no te haremos daño, estás a salvo.

Ella lo miraba con desconfianza, con ambos brazos cubriendo su pecho después de abrochar nuevamente su camisa. No quería hablar, la garganta le dolía de tanto gritar más temprano.

⸺Tranquila… ⸺decía el hombre suavemente.

⸺Dutch aquí no hay nadie más. Colm escapó. ⸺ dijo otro de ellos mientras revisaba las tiendas de acampar de los hombres que la atraparon. Era el más joven, de camisa celeste y sombrero desgastado y oscuro.

⸺Si hay alguien. ⸺dijo el hombre de cabello blanco. ⸺está señorita. ⸺señaló a Jodie.

Entonces los otros dos se acercaron junto a él a verla. Eran tres y parecía que eran liderados por el hombre de chaleco rojo que gritó el nombre de Colm O'Driscoll desde los arbustos.

⸺¿Cómo se llama? ⸺preguntó él a Jodie.

Ella no respondió

⸺No te haremos daño niña. Parece que estabas en problemas cuando llegamos. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Tienes familia?

La última pregunta la destruyó. De pronto empezó a llorar negando con la cabeza. Los hombres sólo la miraron, conociendo a Colm, pudieron deducir el destino de su familia y el que iba a tener ella en ese lugar.

⸺Si van a matarme háganlo rápido. ⸺Fueron sus primeras palabras con la voz ronca.

Estaba temblando, aturdida, asustada y destrozada. Había pasado por mucho en sólo una mañana y ahí estaba, aún de pie frente a ellos esperando a que llegara su hora. Les había dicho adiós a sus planes de venganza, a sus planes de escape. Sólo quería terminar con ese calvario de una vez por todas.

⸺Dutch deberíamos llevarla al campamento. Dejar que Susan se encargue de ella…

No sabía que podía significar eso, no sabía quién era Susan, ni que cosa podrían hacerle allí. Iban a llevarla a otro campamento, así como O’Driscoll la trajo de su hogar a ese infierno donde sólo la ultrajarían por diversión y luego la descartarían, ya podía imaginárselo y eso la aterrorizaba.

No estaba muy segura de querer ir.

⸺Señorita… puede venir con nosotros si lo desea. Apuesto a que tiene hambre y quiere quitarse esa ropa llena de sangre y mugre. Tenemos un campamento… ⸺el hombre de cabello blanco decía, él con sus suaves palabras terminó convenciéndola.

_“Si es cierto podría valer la pena y si no, probablemente muera mañana antes del amanecer”._

No quería perder la esperanza, al menos ellos no la intentaron llevar a la fuerza, le preguntaron si deseaba ir. Quizás su vida no estaba perdida después de todo. Quizás ella podía recuperarse luego salir a buscar a ese hombre que asesinó a su familia y darle su merecido.

Había encontrado su propósito.

⸺Iré. Mi nombre es Jodie… Jodie Phillips. ⸺dijo tímidamente.

⸺Hosea Matthews. ⸺respondió extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir a su caballo.

⸺Dutch Van Der Linde ⸺se presentó el que parecía dar las órdenes y quien decidió que Jodie iría a su campamento. ⸺y nuestro compañero Arthur Morgan ⸺señaló al más joven de los tres que subía a su caballo sin decir una palabra.

Y así se fueron. Cabalgaron por un largo rato, el sol estaba cerca de ponerse. Había sido un día muy largo para Jodie, estaba cansada, adolorida y hambrienta. Todos iban en silencio quizás en algún momento Dutch y Hosea hablaban algo, pero luego el silencio prevaleció hasta que a lo lejos vieron el humo de una fogata.

⸺Deténganse. ⸺dijo Dutch.

Hosea y Arthur detuvieron sus caballos.

_“¿Ahora qué?”_

⸺¿Serán ellos? ⸺Arthur dijo con la voz ronca.

⸺Tienen que serlo.

⸺¿Qué vamos a hacer, Dutch?

⸺Seguiremos el plan. Mataré a Colm O’Driscoll y pondremos fin a esta absurda rivalidad.

⸺¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ella mientras tanto? ⸺Hosea dijo refiriéndose a Jodie.

Jodie estaba en silencio observando y escuchando a los tres hombres. Ella vio que ellos eran enemigos de su enemigo y sintió que había hecho bien en venir con ellos. En tanto Dutch se quedó pensando un momento sobre que iban a hacer con ella mientras se enfrentaban a Colm y todos esperaban su veredicto. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo un disparo sonó cerca de ellos.

⸺¡Mierda! ⸺Arthur dijo y todos se escondieron detrás de unas rocas que rodeaban el camino. Los caballos corrieron asustados entre los disparos que siguieron resonando y las balas golpeaban las rocas que los cubrían.

Dutch tomó sus dos armas y Hosea también, mientras que Arthur sacó un rifle que llevaba en la espalda. Todos comenzaron a contestar los disparos. Jodie seguía escondida, pero al ver un revolver Cattleman en el cinturón de Arthur ella se llenó de coraje y lo tomó.

⸺¡Oye! ⸺dijo él mirando a Jodie que no dudó en efectuar disparos hacía sus atacantes.

 _“¡Son ellos, son ellos! No dudaré en hacerlos pagar. Si ese maldito estuviera aquí le llenaría el cráneo de balas” …_ Pensó, nunca en su vida se imaginó que esa clase de pensamientos inundarían su mente. Pero allí estaba, disparando a unos bandidos junto unos desconocidos que apenas conoció a la media tarde.

Ella manejó muy bien el arma. Pues su padre le había enseñado a disparar cuando era una jovencita, también le enseñó a desenfundar un arma, a limpiarlas, cargarlas y a cazar. Jodie tenía una buena puntería debido a años de práctica. La vida del señor Phillips había sido algo turbulenta y el hombre se encargó de educar a sus hijos con todas sus destrezas. Pero nadie de la banda sabía eso así que Jodie dejó a sus nuevos compañeros sorprendidos a pesar de haber fallado algunos tiros debido a la furia que ella sentía.

Una vez derrotados, un par de los O’Driscoll sobrevivientes escaparon, mientras que los demás yacían sin vida en el suelo arenoso del desierto. Jodie se acercó a verlos. A cada uno de ellos, debía corroborar si ese hombre estaba ahí. Si estaba muerto, como su padre y su hermano. Para su decepción el hombre no estaba allí.

⸺Señorita Phillips nos ha dejado asombrados. ⸺Hosea dijo acercándose a Jodie.

⸺Si hubiera tenido un arma desde un principio ese bastardo estaría muerto.

⸺O esos bastardos te abrían disparado a ti primero. ⸺Arthur dijo mientras saqueaba los objetos de valor que llevaban los hombres de O’Driscoll asesinados.

⸺Me habría ahorrado todas esas horas de sufrimiento, señor. ⸺contestó a la defensiva.

Él se quedó observándola sorprendido, pero Jodie no le dio importancia, ella continuaba mirando a los cadáveres con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

 _“¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer_?”. Se dijo así misma mientras observaba los cuerpos. Si bien, no fue la única que disparó contra ellos y no todos murieron por su mano, pero era consciente de que a algunos si los había asesinado ella y nunca en su vida había hecho algo así. Hasta ese día.

_“¿En qué me he convertido? ¿En qué me han convertido?”._

⸺¿Se encuentra bien señorita Phillips?

⸺Lo estaré. ⸺dijo Jodie alejándose de los cadáveres de la banda de O’Driscoll.

Su vida había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Definitivamente ella no era la misma persona que se levantó a la mañana en su rancho, durante el día había sentido tantas cosas a la vez, como miedo, tristeza, ira y resentimiento. Y eso la asustaba, porque nunca en su vida se había sentido así a pesar de las desgracias que había vivido años atrás, nada había sido tan intenso.

A pesar de todo eso, haberse animado a sostener esa arma y disparar contra alguien la hizo sentirse diferente, como si todos esos miedos se desvanecieran por un momento. Ella sólo quería darles su merecido a esos hombres, vengarse por lo que le habían hecho. Algo en ella había cambiado. Una parte de ella murió junto con su padre y su hermano ese día.

Pero… una nueva Jodie habría despertado.


	2. ¡Bienvenida al campamento!

No habían encontrado a Colm O’Driscoll, ni a sus hombres más importantes. Sólo a un grupo pequeño que acampaba en ese lugar. Igual lograron acabar con ellos sin muchos problemas. Después de la conmoción del tiroteo, el primer tiroteo de Jodie. Todos viajaron en silencio hasta llegar al campamento de la banda de Dutch.

Jodie todo el tiempo imaginó que sería similar al de los O’Driscoll o tal vez peor. No sabía por qué había aceptado venir, pero al menos le habían preguntado si quería ir y no la llevaban a la fuerza como hicieron los hombres de Colm. Es más, ella aún tenía el revolver de Arthur en sus manos y nadie le dijo nada.

 _“Quizás este es diferente”._ Se decía así misma para tranquilizarse todo el tiempo.

Y así fue. El lugar no tenía nada que ver a como lo había imaginado. Apenas llegaron ella pudo ver que el sitio estaba más vivo que el horrible campamento de los O’Driscoll. Había personas junto a la fogata bebiendo y conversando, algunos jugaban póker en una mesa redonda. Personas de distintas edades, varias mujeres y hasta un bebé. Parecían una gran familia. El ambiente era muy cálido. Nada fue como ella lo imaginó y eso la aliviaba muchísimo.

_“Entonces si valió la pena venir. Supongo”._

⸺¡Señora Grimshaw! ⸺Dutch llamó apenas llegó.

Jodie se bajó del caballo de Hosea y se acercó a Arthur que ya estaba yéndose hacía una de las tantas tiendas de campaña que había en el lugar.

⸺¡Señor Morgan! ⸺dijo yendo tras él.

⸺¿Sí? ⸺Él volteó y ella pudo observarlo mejor.

_“Él es… es guapo”._

⸺Yo… tomé su arma. Me disculpo por eso, no pensaba con claridad. Y… Y olvidé dársela antes. ⸺dijo casi tartamudeando nerviosa extendiendo el revolver Cattleman que antes había tomado prestado.

⸺No hay problema. Lo hiciste bien allá. ⸺contestó él mientras tomó el revólver y luego se marchó sin decir nada más. Jodie se quedó fascinada viéndolo irse.

Luego unos pasos que se acercaban la pusieron alerta nuevamente. A pesar de estar en un lugar agradable ella aún no estaba del todo tranquila debido a todo lo que había vivido durante el día.

⸺Aquí estás chica. ⸺Dutch dijo atrás de ella, él no estaba solo. Lo acompañaba una mujer de mediana edad con mirada severa.

⸺Ella es Susan. Se encargará de usted ahora. Mañana por la mañana venga a hablar conmigo.

Dutch se marchó hacía la tienda blanca más grande que había en el centro del campamento. Allí él fue recibido por una mujer pelirroja, Jodie continúo observando todo el lugar hasta que Susan llamó su atención.

⸺Bien, señorita Phillips va a necesitar un baño y un cambio de ropa primero.

Jodie siguió a Susan quien a pesar de ser una persona seria y severa la trató bien. Le preparó un baño caliente y le proporcionó ropa nueva. Un vestido color azul pastel. A pesar de que no acostumbraba a usarlos, Jodie estaba alegre de llevar algo que no esté manchado de sangre.

Luego la mujer llevó a Jodie a conocer al señor Pearson, el cocinero del campamento. Era un hombre algo extraño, pero simpático. Estuvo hablando de sus épocas en la marina mientras Jodie devoraba el guiso que le habían ofrecido. Había sido un día muy agotador y desde el desayuno que ella no había comido nada.

Susan le mostró a Jodie donde dormiría esa noche. No era una cama elegante, ni una cama discreta como la que tenía en su casa. Ella dormiría en un petate en el suelo. Pero estaba bien, ella lo aceptó y le dio las gracias a Susan.

Jodie ahí mismo conoció a Mary-Beth, una joven dulce que le hizo un par de preguntas sobre ella y luego se marchó con la promesa de prestarle un libro para que se entretenga en el campamento. Y luego conoció a Abigail y a su pequeño hijo Jack, la mujer habló con Jodie y le dio algo consuelo por todo lo que había pasado. Le dijo que debía descansar, que estaría bien y que nada malo le sucedería ahí. Por lo que Jodie pudo sentirse aún más a gusto con el lugar debido al buen trato que estaba recibiendo.

Era de noche y estaba muy cansada, así que se recostó. Abigail se fue dejándola sola y por fin pudo descansar. Se acurrucó en su nuevo petate intentado dormir, pero su mente comenzó a divagar, a pensar en lo que ocurrió durante el día y terminó llorando en silencio. Fue un rato largo de desahogo hasta que logró quedarse dormida. A la mañana siguiente despertó algo desorientada. Hasta que recordó por qué estaba ahí.

_“Pero después de todo sigo con vida. Ayer pensé que para esta hora estaría muerta”._

Vio como los demás iban a buscar una taza y se servían café, así que hizo lo mismo. Le dijo buenos días a todos los que se encontró. Algunos la miraron de forma extraña, pero al menos le devolvieron el saludo. Ella conversó con Abigail, Mary-Beth y conoció a Tilly mientras tomaban café. Se sintió bastante mejor al darse cuenta que no estaba sola como pensó que estaría después de ver morir a su familia.

⸺Señorita Phillips no se olvidé ir a hablar con Dutch ahora. ⸺Susan apareció de la nada hablándole como si estuviera regañándola.

⸺Yo… sí, eso iba a hacer. ⸺contestó un poco asustada.

⸺Debe de saber que aquí hay una serie de reglas que debe cumplir si se va a quedar aquí.

Jodie asintió algo incomoda por el tono en que Susan le habló. Había sido amable con ella la noche anterior, pero también la intimidaba con su mirada y su forma de hablarle. Jodie se había puesto algo tensa después del encuentro con Susan.

⸺No te preocupes siempre es así. ⸺Tilly murmuró calmándola. ⸺A veces me dan ganas de matarla.

⸺Será mejor que vaya a hablar con el señor Van Der Linde. ⸺Jodie contestó con una sonrisa cordial y se marchó.

Jodie imaginó que Dutch quería preguntarle sobre lo que escuchó mientras estaba con los O’Driscoll y que por esa razón la dejó quedarse, por si había oído algún tipo de información útil que a él lo beneficiara. Pero ella no tenía esa información, estaba tan concentrada en su supervivencia que ni siquiera pudo escuchar mucho. Y eso la ponía nerviosa.

 _“¿Por qué otro motivo iba a dejarme quedar aquí? Aún no sé si puedo confiar a pesar de todo…”_ Pensaba nerviosa mientras caminaba hasta la ubicación de Dutch.

⸺Señor Van Der Linde. ⸺dijo al acercarse a la tienda.

⸺Por favor, llámeme Dutch. ⸺el hombre contestó dejando de lado el libro que leía.

_“Evelyn Miller, papá solía leerlo también… Él… él murió ayer”._

⸺Dutch. ⸺dijo asintiendo, tratando de tragarse la angustia por recordar a su padre. ⸺Vine por lo que quería hablar.

⸺Sí, por supuesto. Quise que descansara primero y comiera algo. Tuvo un mal día ayer. ¿Cómo durmió?

⸺Bien. Y le agradezco por todo…

⸺Sí, no se preocupe.

⸺…Pero, no pude escuchar mucho. Sé que tenían problemas con otro grupo, imagino que se trataba de ustedes y luego dijeron algo sobre un atraco grande que no habían planeado aún. Pero… sólo eso escuché cuando estaba con ellos. ⸺Jodie dijo tratando de disculparse.

Dutch estaba atento y algo sorprendido con lo que ella decía y luego se quedó pensativo por un momento. Jodie esperó en silencio hasta que él reaccionó y habló.

⸺No tiene por qué preocuparse acerca de eso. La he traído aquí para hablar sobre usted. No sobre los O’Driscoll.

⸺¿Sobre mí?

⸺Claro. Ayer nos dejó sorprendidos cuando tomó ese revolver. ¿Cómo fue que obtuvo esas habilidades?

⸺Mi padre, Angus Phillips, me enseñó a disparar, él nos preparó a mí y a mi hermano para sobrevivir a su mundo… este mundo.

_“Tantas historias que nos había contado sobre pistoleros… Nunca supe bien si fueron reales o no”._

⸺Ya veo… ⸺dijo Dutch pensativo y algo abstraído. Jodie no sabía que estaba pensando, ni que decisión tomaría para con ella.

⸺ Tomé el arma sin pensar, disparé siguiendo mis instintos. No sé me ocurrió otra cosa más que eso.

_“Al parecer un parte de Angus vive en mí… O quizás esa parte de mí siempre estuvo ahí, sólo tenía que dejarla salir”._

Jodie sonrió nostálgica al recordar a Angus. Dutch sólo observaba y escuchaba.

⸺¿No tiene ningún sitio a dónde ir? ⸺preguntó Dutch y ella negó con la cabeza.

El rancho era su hogar, su única familia eran su padre y su hermano, nadie más. Ella estaba sola, o al menos ella pensaba eso hasta ese momento. Podía volver a su casa, pero en el fondo no quería volver ahí.

⸺Puede quedarse con nosotros si lo desea. Estaba pensando en hacerle una propuesta.

⸺¿Qué?

⸺Quisiera tomarla bajo mi ala para ayudarle a aprovechar esas habilidades suyas. Nos vendría bien un par de manos habilidosas con las armas para enfrentarnos a los O’Driscoll y conseguir un buen botín para poder escapar a la libertad. ¿Le gustaría unirse a nuestra causa? ⸺Preguntó Dutch.

Jodie no pensó mucho la elección. No tenía a donde ir, quería asesinar a los asesinos de su familia y ya había matado a esos maleantes el día anterior, no le importaba mucho hacer lo correcto o no. Ella ya tenía un propósito. Además, la estaban tratando bien en este lugar, a pesar de que no confiaba mucho al principio. Ella tenía la respuesta a la pregunta de Dutch.

⸺Lo haré.

⸺Entonces. ¡Bienvenida! Ahora usted es una de nosotros.

⸺Gracias Dutch. ⸺Jodie sonrió discretamente. ⸺La señora Grimshaw me dijo que había reglas…

⸺Sí, las hay. Pero no se preocupe por Susan, usted no estará bajo su supervisión.

La conversación finalizó luego de que Jodie le diera las gracias nuevamente a Dutch y se despidiera de él con un gesto con la cabeza. Ella se fue caminando por el campamento observando todo y a todos.

_“Ahora soy parte de esto… Nunca pensé que terminaría así. ¡En una banda de forajidos! ¿Qué pensaría mamá? Seguramente culparía a papá por contarme tantas historias y enseñarme sus locuras…_

_Y papá… quizás estaría orgulloso o preocupado. Él siempre nos advertía de que esa vida no era fácil. Incluso, a pesar de estar retirado de todas estas cosas él temía por que su vida pasada como pistolero le pasara factura y nos pusiera en peligro._

_¿Finalmente lo hizo o fue por pura casualidad?_

_Creo que los O’Driscoll no sabían quién era él, sólo llegaron y…_

_Diablos._

_Ahora, mi principal objetivo tiene que ser descansar y reponerme. Luego buscaré esa venganza. Lo haré. Juro por mi padre y Angus que lo haré._

_Esos malditos sabrán quien era él y quién soy yo”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, si encuentran algún error en la escritura por favor díganmelo. Todavía me considero una escritora principiante y esto me ayuda mucho para practicar y aprender. En fin, espero que estén disfrutando la historia, sé que no es una obra de arte, pero he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola y espero que alguien pueda hacerlo leyéndola.  
> He decidido actualizar los domingos cada quince días.  
> Por cierto, también pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad.   
> ¡Gracias por leer! <3


	3. Funeral

Habían pasado una semana y días desde el segundo peor día de su vida según Jodie. El primero había sido el día que su madre murió debido a la viruela y el segundo, por supuesto, fue cuando esos hombres asesinaron a su padre y a su hermano.

Las cosas en el campamento estaban bien. Ella ya se había instalado y tenía su espacio ahí. Dutch le había estado hablando sobre el código que la banda tenía y ella lo había aceptado a pesar de que a veces no se le daba bien obedecer órdenes. Pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir.

Jodie había entablado una amistad con Abigail, aunque también se llevaba bien con las otras chicas con excepción de Karen quien siempre trataba de evitar a Jodie o se quejaba de ella por haberse incorporado a la banda tan hace poco y que nadie la obligara a hacer ninguna tarea, decía que Jodie tenía una posición “privilegiada”, cosa que Jodie no entendía bien aún por qué lo decía. Pero eso no le preocupaba demasiado, su mente estaba pendiente de otra cosa.

Su familia asesinada. Su rancho. Sus cosas. Aún lidiaba con ese dolor todos los días.

_“Ellos no tuvieron una sepultura decente. ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde colocaron sus cuerpos esos malditos!”_

_“En casa tenía dinero. Mi ropa… ¡Detesto este horrible vestido!”_

Pasó toda la semana pensando en que debía ir a su rancho de vuelta. Debía buscar los cuerpos y sepultarlos debidamente, despedirse de ellos y cerrar definitivamente ese suceso para empezar a sanar.

Por eso un día, decidió poner en marcha su plan. Era ya muy tarde en la noche, cuando la mayoría en el campamento estaban durmiendo, estaban ebrios o ambas cosas a la vez. Jodie tomó una de las tantas carabinas que había en el lugar y después ensilló y se montó a uno de los caballos que pastaban libremente afuera del campamento.

Cabalgó un largo rato tratando de orientarse. Era la primera vez que salía del campamento desde que la trajeron ahí, pudo guiarse por la luna que iluminaba todo el lugar. Pero fue difícil encontrar la ruta a casa. Hasta que reconoció el camino. El mismo camino que la traía del puedo hacía su casa, el mismo que recorrió todos los días desde que era pequeña cuando iba a comprar provisiones al pueblo, ese camino familiar que sabía de memoria. Al darse cuenta para donde debía ir aceleró el galope hasta acercarse a las afueras del rancho.

Observó desde lejos la casa, salía humo por la chimenea y había luz en su interior. Afuera descansaban unos tres caballos atados al poste. Y no había ningún rastro de los cuerpos de su familia.

_“Han pasado días… realmente no sé si debería verlos en ese estado..._

_Pero debo encontrarlos, no quiero que se pudran a la intemperie como si ya no importaran nada”._

Jodie desmontó del caballo que tomó prestado. Luego cargó la carabina y se encamino sigilosamente hacía la casa camuflándose con las sombras de la noche. Por fuera parecía toda una profesional haciendo eso, pero por dentro ella estaba terriblemente nerviosa y asustada por lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Su casa tenía una sala en la entrada, al lado la cocina que también funcionaba como comedor y en la parte de atrás contaba con tres habitaciones. Ella observó por cada una de las ventanas el panorama que había dentro de la casa. Y vio a algunos hombres de la banda de O’Driscoll que estaban ahí.

_“Tres hombres. Tres imbéciles”._

Uno de ellos dormía en la cama que perteneció a los padres de Jodie, mientras que los otros bebían en la sala sobre el sofá a la luz de la chimenea.

Jodie entró por la ventana de su habitación ya que la puerta trasera hacía ruido al abrirla. Durante su adolescencia acostumbraba a escapar por esa ventana e ir a reunirse con sus amigos y cuando solía volver, a veces a la madrugada, ella entraba por allí. Nunca la descubrieron.

Una vez adentro, observó todo a su alrededor sintió mucha rabia al ver el desorden que era su habitación. Esos hombres estuvieron ahí desordenando todo, su ropa y sus cosas estaban esparcidas por todas partes, le estaban dando otra razón más para ir a matarlos.

Caminó hasta la habitación grande. El hombre dormía y roncaba esparcido sobre la cama. El olor a alcohol era intenso. Estaba ebrio y profundamente dormido que ni siquiera notó que Jodie estaba ahí sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón.

Ella lo extendió hacía la cabeza del hombre, pero su mano comenzó a temblar. Y dudó si clavarlo o no.

_“No puedo”._

Volvió a acercarlo, pero no. No podía. Nunca había matado de esa forma. En realidad, hasta el otro día en el tiroteo nunca había matado a nadie. Había sido su primera vez, aquel día estaba tan cegada por la rabia que lo hizo sin pensar. Pero ahí, en esa habitación a pesar del dolor que sentía no podía hacerlo. No de esa forma.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Bajó el cuchillo y suspiró a lo lejos mirando como el hombre dormía.

 _“Es un maldito O’Driscoll. Ellos te hicieron esto. ¡Idiota! ¡Mátalo!_ ”

_“Pero… ¿Matarlo de una puñalada mientras duerme no te haría igual o peor que ellos?_

_Maldita sea, Jodie”._ Se regañó a si misma en sus pensamientos.

Lo dejó. Prefirió dejarlo que continúe su sueño. Se acercó a la puerta de la sala y vio a los otros dos que aún bebían.

⸺Ya verás, será fácil. Mientras los demás distraen al Sheriff Bennett robando esa diligencia, nosotros vamos y asaltamos el banco que quedará desprotegido. Luego vendremos a escondernos aquí y los demás vendrán también y le daremos el botín a Colm. Es un trabajo fácil…

⸺Sí, espero que logremos tener una mejor posición en la banda.

⸺Lo haremos. ¡Salud!

⸺¡Salud! ⸺ambos hombres brindaron con una botella en la mano cada uno.

Jodie escuchó su conversación y parecía ser algo importante, ella conocía al Sheriff del pueblo y sabía lo ineficiente que solía ser. Ellos iban a salirse con la suya y se llevarían varios dólares.

Este tipo de información quizás le interese a Dutch.

Jodie decidió no matarlos e irse de la casa de nuevo al campamento. Pero olvidó no salir por la ruidosa puerta trasera. Cuando se dio cuenta el ruido de las bisagras alertó a los hombres. Ella intentó correr para alejarse del lugar, pero los hombres ya la habían visto.

⸺¡Alto mujer! ⸺gritó uno de ellos disparando su arma hacía el cielo.

Jodie se giró a verlos, ambos le apuntaban con sus armas. Probablemente le dispararían. Sin pensarlo Jodie tomó la carabina que llevaba en su espalda y como si el tiempo se ralentizara les disparó antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algún movimiento. Ambos cayeron con un balazo en sus cuerpos.

Y con tanto alboroto el hombre que parecía estar profundamente dormido despertó y se levantó gritando enojando porque no le dejaron dormir bien. Pero antes de que se acercara a la puerta Jodie también arremetió contra él y cayó al suelo con un agujero de bala en la cabeza.

 _“Mierda”._ Pensó sintiéndose con nauseas después de ver como la sangre de esos hombres corría por el suelo.

Jodie se alejó de la parte trasera de la casa aún conmocionada, se paró a tomar un respiro y sintió un olor nauseabundo.

 _“¡Carajo! Tiene que ser…”_ Pensó abrumada y caminó por los alrededores siguiendo el olor, buscando los cuerpos de sus seres queridos. Cerca del granero los encontró.

Jodie se sintió fatal al verlos así, el calor del desierto había hecho que la naturaleza acelerara el proceso de descomposición, estando ahí el hedor era muy fuerte y a Jodie le costó acercarse. No sólo por el olor que emanaba de los cuerpos, sino también porque ella los amaba y tenía que verlos en ese estado, ella no pudo contener el llanto.

⸺Me encargaré de que tengan un entierro digno. ¡No esto! ⸺dijo entre lágrimas hablándole a los cuerpos.

Mientras amanecía ella fue hacía el granero secando sus mejillas húmedas con la idea de buscar una pala para poder comenzar a cavar las tumbas, pero al acercarse a la puerta escuchó un relinchido.

⸺¡No puede ser! ⸺dijo en voz alta.

_“¿Será él? Tiene que ser él”._

Al entrar encontró el lugar como siempre solía estar dándole a entender que quizás los hombres de O’Driscoll nunca visitaron el granero. Pero lo que más la asombró y la alegró fue ver a su Purasangre café claro que relinchaba desde el fondo.

⸺¡Coffee! ¡Estás aquí!

Jodie corrió al encuentro con el animal. Lo acarició y abrazó. Él era lo único que quedaba vivo de su antigua vida. Su fiel compañero que la acompaño cuando iba al pueblo o cuando salía de paseo tantas veces. Ella aún continuaba angustiada por la imagen de sus familiares fallecidos lo que provocó que la alegría de ver al animal la hiciera llorar aún más mientras apoyaba su frente sobre el pelaje del caballo.

⸺Me alegro tanto que estés aquí. Lo siento. ¿Hace cuánto que no comes o bebes agua?

Ella seco sus lágrimas nuevamente y guio al animal hacía afuera, acercándolo hacía el frente de la casa donde estaba el poste y la fuente de agua junto al heno que Coffee con gusto comenzó a comer.

Mientras ella con la pala comenzaba a cavar detrás de la casa el primer pozo donde el Sr. Phillips y Angus tendrán su eterno descanso.

Pasó un tiempo largo cavando el primero y luego con el segundo se cansó, así que se sentó sobre el alto de tierra que había hecho y luego se dejó caer hacía atrás suspirando totalmente agotada. Jodie miró al cielo y luego cerro sus ojos tratando de descansar.

⸺¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ⸺Escuchó una voz familiar acercándose.

Jodie abrió los ojos sorprendida.

 _“¿Qué hace él aquí?”._ Se preguntó. Y de pronto se levantó de golpe a verlo.

⸺Sólo descanso, Arthur. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

⸺Te vi caer, pensé… Bueno, hace horas que estás bajo el sol cavando eso. Bebe agua al menos.

 _“¿Qué? ¿Se preocupa por mí? ¿Me ha estado viendo?”._ Jodie se sonrojó al pensar eso y comenzaba a sentirse como una tonta. Aun así, lo disimuló.

⸺¿Has estado observándome? ¿Me seguiste?

Arthur se quedó en silencio mientras Jodie lo miraba fijamente sintiéndose aún avergonzada por haber estado siendo observada por él y también porque desde que lo conoció y viéndolo todos los días en el campamento ella había llegado a la conclusión de que hombre le parecía atractivo.

⸺Bueno… no te lo tomes como algo personal. Te vi dar vueltas de forma muy sospechosa por el campamento y luego robaste un arma y un caballo. Y te fuiste a la madrugada sin avisar.

⸺No los robé. Los tomé prestados. ¿Pensaste que los traicionaría?

Arthur no dijo nada. Sólo la miró fijamente analizándola.

⸺No haría eso. Ustedes me salvaron, me dieron un lugar para quedarme. Pero entiendo lo que hiciste y que desconfiaras de mí.

Arthur se sentó junto a ella sobre el alto de tierra y le extendió una cantimplora. Jodie bebió el agua como si hubiese vagado por el desierto por días. No fue así pero tanto trabajo duro bajo el sol intenso de la mañana la habían dejado sedienta.

⸺Haría lo que sea por esta banda…

⸺Lo qué sea, incluso espiarme y seguirme. ⸺ella interrumpió y ambos rieron quedándose en un silencio incomodo después.

⸺¿Quieres que te ayude con esto?

Ella asintió, entonces él tomó la pala y cavó lo que quedaba por cavar. Cuando terminó ambos fueron a por los cuerpos. Con la ayuda de Arthur no fue tan difícil para Jodie cargarlos hasta los dos fosos. Primero pusieron al Sr. Phillips y luego fueron por Angus.

Jodie se quedó parada frente a las tumbas. Mirando a lo que quedaba de ellos. Miró a la casa, a Coffee. Todo eso era muy duro para ella, le dolía mucho hacer eso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por ellos.

⸺Supongo que ahora podrán descansar. No quería que quedaran tirados en cualquier lado. Los extrañaré mucho.

Jodie comenzó a tapar los cuerpos con la tierra y luego Arthur también se unió a ella. Terminaron rápido y Jodie continúo lamentándose parada frente a las dos tumbas, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas en silencio.

Durante ese momento sintió que tocaban su hombro, era Arthur que estaba allí junto a ella. Y Jodie volvió a sonrojarse mientras secaba sus lágrimas con sus muñecas, ya que tenía las manos llenas de tierra.

⸺Oye, lo siento. ⸺Dijo suavemente. ⸺¿Necesitas estar sola?

⸺Quédate. ⸺Contestó ella y él asintió quedándose a su lado.

Una vez pasado un rato de silencio ella habló un poco sobre su padre y sobre Angus. Contó un par de anécdotas y contó un poco acerca de aquel día en que fueron asesinados. Arthur escuchó atentamente a lo que Jodie decía, acariciando su hombro en cada pausa que ella había para ahogar el llanto. Él estaba ahí para ella a pesar de apenas haberla conocido hace tan poco tiempo.

⸺Tenías razón el otro día. ⸺comentó y Arthur la miró preguntándose a qué se refería.

⸺El día que me encontraron. Cuando dijiste que ellos me habrían disparado inmediatamente si hubiese tenido un arma. Les habría disparado sin pensar y ellos me habrían matado en segundos. Eso hizo Angus y míralo… ⸺dijo señalando a la tumba de Angus.

Ambos miraron el borde de tierra donde abajo habían colocado los restos de Angus.

⸺Él siempre siguió sus instintos, nunca se detenía a pensar si estaba bien lo que hacía o no. Y al parecer yo soy igual. Por eso tomé tu arma sin pensar. Lo siento por eso.

⸺No te disculpes. Ayudaste a acabar con esos O’Driscoll.

Ella lo miró fijamente, contemplando sus verdosos ojos y su rostro a la luz del sol lo que provocó una leve sonrisa y que dejará de mirarlo por sentirse avergonzada a pesar de querer seguir haciéndolo.

⸺Gracias por escucharme y quedarte aquí. ⸺le dijo mientras apartaba la vista de él, mientras que él le respondió moviendo la cabeza con un gesto amable.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras la cálida brisa del desierto golpeaba sus rostros, ninguno tenía nada más para decir. Así que Jodie se fue adentro de la casa a cambiarse de ropa y recoger algunas cosas que quería llevarse. Recogió algunas fotos, su ropa que era más de su agrado y el dinero que su padre escondía debajo de una madera suelta bajo la cama.

_“Esos imbéciles no fueron capaces en encontrarlo. ¡Bien hecho Pá!”_

Cuando ella salió de la casa se encontró con Arthur mirando las tumbas que acababan de hacer momentos antes, parecía estar recordando algo, se veía enojado o quizás triste, lo que llamó la atención de Jodie.

⸺Oye. ¿Estas bien? ⸺preguntó al acercarse.

⸺Estoy bien. ⸺contestó saliendo de su trance. ⸺Lindo atuendo. ⸺expresó al verla con la ropa que acababa de ponerse.

⸺Los pantalones con blusas son más mi estilo. ⸺manifestó Jodie mientras jugaba con los pliegues de su ropa.

Ambos se miraron dando una pequeña sonrisa y luego él se alejó dirigiéndose hacía donde estaban los caballos.

⸺Vamos a casa. ⸺dijo él al subir a su elegante yegua. Ella lo siguió, montó a Coffee y luego sonrió pensativa.

_“A casa” …_

Para ella ese rancho siempre será su casa. El lugar donde creció, donde vivió toda su vida junto a su familia, pero ahora también tenía una nueva y también una nueva familia. Estaba segura de eso.

Miró al rancho por última vez. Miró las tumbas mientras se alejaba despidiéndose en silencio.

_“Adiós”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Por favor, si encuentran algún error haganmelo saber, aún tengo mucho que aprender y me ayudaría.  
> Esta historia también pueden encontrarla en Wattpad.  
> ¡Saludos!


	4. Rumbo a New Austin

Pasaron varios días después de la visita de Jodie a su viejo rancho. Lo primero que ella hizo al llegar al campamento fue comentarle a Dutch lo que los O’Driscoll estaban hablando en la sala.

Dutch había felicitado a Jodie por haber traído esa información importante. Ella se sentía orgullosa por haber aportado algo y comenzar a ganarse un poco más la confianza de la banda.

Hosea y Dutch debatieron por un largo rato lo que iban a hacer con esa información. Ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que robarían ese banco antes que los O’Driscoll. Dutch no paraba de decir que tenía que hacer un buen golpe grande para conseguir dinero y escapar al oeste.

A Jodie le gustaba la idea de irse aún más al oeste. Había crecido escuchando las viejas historias de su padre sobre esos lugares, le entusiasmaba muchísimo poder conocer esas tierras.

Dutch reunió a todos frente a su tienda y comenzó a hablar sobre sus planes. Jodie algo sabía por haber estado escuchando a escondidas la conversación que él tuvo antes con Hosea, pero igual se enteraría de todo el plan detalladamente junto al resto.

Ese plan era mover el campamento a New Austin inmediatamente. Una vez acomodados allá volverían a el estado de Gold Spring donde se encuentran actualmente y ejecutarían el mismo plan que los O’Driscoll, pero ellos lo harían antes que la otra banda.

Luego del monologo de Dutch en el que le pedía al grupo que confiaran en él y que tengan fe en sus decisiones los puso a todos a trabajar. Jodie permaneció en su lugar mirando como cada uno se fue a hacer su tarea, mientras Dutch sólo se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados observando todo. Ahí ella aprovechó para acercarse a hablar con él.

⸺¿Puedo participar? ⸺preguntó tímidamente.

⸺¿En el asalto?

⸺¡Sí! ¿Puedo? ⸺preguntó Jodie esperanzada de que el hombre dijera que sí y la dejara ir. 

Era una locura lo que estaba pidiendo. Hasta hace poco tiempo ni siquiera había disparado un arma contra alguien y ahora quería involucrarse en un robo, nada más, ni nada menos que en Gold Spring, donde alguien podía reconocerla fácilmente.

 _“No tengo nada que perder… quiero hacerlo”._ Pensó mientras recordaba los relatos de su padre sobre pistoleros y ladrones. Y si iba a ser parte de una banda de forajidos quería aprender todo lo más posible para poder sobrevivir sin ayuda de nadie y para finalmente ir contra quienes le hicieron tanto daño.

Dutch dudó por un momento mientras Jodie lo observaba con ojos de cachorro implorando, hasta que finalmente le dio su veredicto.

⸺Claro, por algo te tomé bajo mi ala. Pero estarás bajo la supervisión de alguien. No quiero que salgas lastimada, después de todo será tu primer asalto.

⸺¡Gracias Dutch! Haré lo mejor que pueda. ⸺dijo emocionada.

_“¡Diablos! ¿Me emociono por ir a robar un banco o una diligencia? ¡No puedo creerlo!”_

Jodie dejó de pensar en esas cosas y fue a buscar sus pertenencias, debía empacar todo porque pronto estarán partiendo hacía un nuevo destino.

Y así fue, al mediodía partieron hacía New Austin. Luego de muchos años Jodie volvería a esas tierras. Eso le emocionaba mucho, ella tenía buenos recuerdos de su adolescencia y juventud en esos lugares. Además, la idea de alejarse de su viejo rancho y del pueblo parecía agradarle. Si quería sanar sus heridas y comenzar una nueva vida prefería hacerlo lejos de los lugares que le traían recuerdos dolorosos.

Cruzaron las montañas y ahí estaban en Cholla Springs. Cabalgarían un poco más hasta finalmente montar el nuevo campamento no muy lejos del pueblo llamado Tumbleweed. La zona no se diferenciaba mucho de donde estaba su viejo rancho. Jodie pensó que iba a recordar cómo era todo, pero después de muchos años Jodie ya ni recordaba bien New Austin, así que para ella era casi como conocerlo de nuevo.

_“Era muy joven la última vez que estuve por aquí…_

_Aunque ya era bastante mayor cuando visite Armadillo por última vez..._

_Me pregunto si mis viejos amigos siguen viviendo por ahí._

_Las cosas no terminaron muy bien con algunos… no sé si quiero cruzármelo”._

Jodie recordaba sus últimos momentos en New Austin años atrás, cuando solía venir con sus amigos, fueron muchos años hasta que todo sucumbió el día que su madre enfermó y tuvo que dejar sus pasatiempos para ayudar en el rancho. Las cosas no terminaron bien y a pesar de no querer recordar esos momentos ella lo hizo.

Jodie se quedó pensando en todos esos momentos que vivió durante su juventud en esos lugares, mientras que los demás realizaban la instalación del campamento, una vez terminado todo el trabajo de instalarse, todos se sentaron a almorzar el guiso que el Señor Pearson había estado preparando desde que llegaron.

⸺Veo que te sientes mejor. ¿Cierto? ⸺Dutch preguntó.

⸺Algo así. Aún es reciente. Pero sí.

⸺¿Estás lista para el golpe? Le dije a Arthur que te supervisara. Después de todo es tu primer asalto. Estoy seguro que algún día harás tus propios trabajos tu sola.

⸺¡¿Arthur?!

⸺¿Hay algún problema con eso?

⸺¡No! ¡No! Para nada. ⸺dijo nerviosa.

No tenía ningún problema que él estuviera cerca de ella en el asalto. Pero desde que volvieron del rancho, Jodie cada vez que veía o hablaba con Arthur sentía una sensación de exaltación que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Trataba de controlarlo para no hacerlo evidente y estaba segura de poder hacerlo bien durante el robo, pero sabía que debía lidiar con eso también.

Al día siguiente comenzaron los preparativos para el asalto. Todos lo que participarían en el asalto se estaban preparando, Jodie también lo hizo, cepilló a Coffee y lo alimentó. También limpio su arma y se puso su camisa favorita junto a pantalones y botas cómodas.

Había llegado la hora…

⸺¡Todos listos! ⸺Dutch salió gritando de su tienda.

Jodie continuaba algo nerviosa al ser este el primer atraco que realizaría en su vida. Luego de escuchar tantas locas historias a lo largo de su vida, ella estaría haciendo lo mismo que los forajidos y pistoleros de esas historias.

_“Papá no estaría orgulloso… O quizás sí. La verdad, nunca supe con exactitud si esas cosas le gustaban o no._

_Mamá definitivamente no, ella fue quien alejó a papá de esa supuesta vida. Seguro estaría disgustada conmigo. Y lo culparía a él por haberme nutrido de historias desde niña. Sí, ella estaría demasiado enojada con ambos._

_Y tendría razón. Pero ella lamentablemente no está aquí. Ninguno lo está._

_¡Mierda! ¡Los extraño!”._ Jodie volvió a sentir esa horrible angustia en su pecho. Sabía que nunca iba a poder quitársela y que aparecería cada vez que recordara a su familia. Ella sabía que tenía que lidiar con eso para siempre. Aunque, tenía la esperanza de que se le quitara una vez que vengara a su padre y a su hermano.

⸺¡Ya conocen en plan! ⸺Dutch gritó frente a todos interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jodie ⸺ustedes se encargan del banco, mientras que nosotros vamos por la diligencia. Se separarán en grupos y luego volverán con el botín.

⸺Recuerden que este golpe es la gota que derramará el vaso en aquel estado, procuren no ser capturados.

Luego del discurso de Dutch y Hosea todos montaron sus caballos. Jodie acarició a Coffee y esperó a que todos estuvieran listos para partir.

⸺¿Estás lista novata? ⸺Bill Willianson dijo en tono burlón.

⸺¿Y tú, estás listo Willianson o dormirás una siesta primero? ⸺Jodie contestó.

_“Es casi como pelear con Angus”._

Jodie tenía experiencia en tratos así. No se iba a dejar intimidar por nadie y quien terminó yéndose avergonzado fue Bill después de que Arthur y los Callander se rieran de él por lo que le contestó Jodie.

Cabalgaron hacía el pueblo, ese pequeño pueblo que Jodie conocía desde pequeña. A pesar de haber crecido en el rancho, tuvo que visitarlo reiteradas veces por distintos motivos obvios.

Cerca del banco estaba un grupo de O’Driscolls esperando. En unos minutos sería el asalto a la diligencia y el Sheriff con sus asistentes se irían de la comisaría sin dejar a casi nadie que se encargue del pueblo. Entonces la banda actuaría.

Los Callander y Javier se encargarían de distraer a los hombres de Colm discretamente en el pueblo, los llevarán a un lugar apartado donde acabarían con ellos sin piedad y sin que nadie se entere, y luego durante el asalto estarían vigilando que ningún O’Driscoll se acercara. Mientras que Arthur, Bill y Jodie se dirigirían a robar ese pequeño banco.

Cuando Javier, Mac y Davey llamaron la atención de los O’Driscoll, haciendo que estos dejaran su puesto los demás caminaron hacía el banco.

⸺Necesito que estés centrada, no hagas ninguna locura como cuando me robaste ese revolver. ⸺Arthur dijo.

⸺¿Jamás lo olvidarás? Ese fue un pequeño arrebato. Además, terminaste regalándome el revolver. ⸺Jodie se rio y comenzaba a sonrojarse mientras que Arthur hizo un gesto divertido de negación con su cabeza y luego le indicó a Jodie que tapara su rostro.

_“Se ve tan lindo… Debo concentrarme, carajo”._

Entraron al banco por la fuerza golpeando las puertas al abrirlas haciendo exaltar a los pocos que estaban ahí dentro.

⸺¡Esto es un asalto! ¡No hagan ninguna estupidez si no quieren acabar con un tiro en la cabeza!

Jodie entró apuntando con el revolver Cattleman a un pobre hombre que se arrodilló levantando las manos asustado. Qué no tan pobre resultó ser cuando ella se dio cuenta de quien era ese hombre que suplicaba de rodillas que no lo mataran.

 _“Ese maldito chismoso”._ Pensó al mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo rabia al recordar que hace mucho tiempo atrás él difundió rumores sobre su familia y sobre ella misma. 

A pesar de tener parte de la cara tapada el hombre logró reconocerla.

⸺Tú. ⸺dijo sorprendido. ⸺Sabía que eras una degenerada. ¡Un problema, igual que el fraude de tu padre!

⸺¡Cállate! ⸺Jodie gritó golpeándolo en la cabeza con el arma.

⸺¡Demonios señorita Phillips! ⸺Bill se exclamo al verla.

_“Ahora tendrá más para comentar sobre mí”._

Mientras él hombre se tomaba la cabeza, adolorido, ella siguió apuntándole con el arma, amenazándolo para que se callara y no dijera ninguna palabra de lo que ocurrió en el banco, de no ser así volvería y lo mataría. Jodie se sentía poderosa e invencible, le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de saber que no estaba bien. Ella continúo amenazándolo hasta que Arthur gritó desde la bóveda. 

⸺¡Jodie! ⸺él la llamo por su nombre.

Ella con la empuñadura del revolver golpeo por última vez al hombre, dejándolo desmayado en el suelo. Bill se quejó porque el chismoso sabía la combinación de la caja fuerte, pero eso no importó y menos para Jodie que emocionada y con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas por todo lo que estaba haciendo fue a ver que quería Arthur, caminando segura de si por el corto pasillo que conectaba la entrada principal del banco hasta la oficina y la bóveda.

⸺¿Sabes cómo se abre esto?

⸺Lo revientas con dinamita.

Arthur hizo una media sonrisa.

 _“Rayos”._ Pensó al verlo. Ella también sonrío.

⸺Sí, tienes razón ¿Y cuando no hay dinamita?

Jodie se quedó pensando, pero más pensaba en la forma en que él había sonreído. Se sentía estúpida al estar sintiendo esas cosas en un momento así, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sintiéndose nerviosa y emocionada se dio por vencida a la pregunta que él le había hecho.

⸺Debemos forzarla. Presta atención que debemos ser rápidos.

Arthur comenzó a forzar la caja fuerte explicándose el procedimiento a Jodie. Esto era algo totalmente nuevo para ella y por eso se concentró en observar y tomar notas mentales de como se hacía. _“Algún día harás tus propios trabajos tu sola.”_ La voz de Dutch resonaba en su mente con esa frase.

_“Algún día” …_

Ella soñaba con aprender todo lo posible para sobrevivir y defenderse. Se lo había propuesto y cuando fuera alguien capaz iría a buscar al O’Driscoll que mató a su familia y cobraría su venganza. Eso es lo que pasaba por su mente cuando pensaba: _“algún día” …_

Arthur era muy bueno forjando cajas fuertes, se notaba que tenía bastante experiencia en hacerlo. Y eso le gustaba a Jodie, sentía admiración por él, le gustaba escucharlo y prestarle atención.

⸺¡Demonios Morgan! ¡Señorita Phillips! pueden apurarse maldita sea. ⸺Bill se quejó.

⸺¡En un momento! ¡Y…Sí! ⸺Arthur dijo al lograr abrir la caja.

 _“¡Increíble! Eso es mucho dinero”._ Pensó Jodie al ver los billetes, bonos y algunos lingotes de oro, no era mucho, era un banco pequeño de pueblo y en la diligencia que Dutch y los demás atacarían se estaban llevando la mayor cantidad de dinero y oro que tenía el pueblo. Inmediatamente ella comenzó a tomar esos bonos, billetes y objetos de valor mientras que Arthur hacía lo mismo y terminaron vaciándolo todo.

⸺¡Es el ayudante! ⸺gritó Bill. Luego se escucharon dos disparos.

Cuando Arthur y Jodie fueron a ver, el pobre ayudante yacía en el suelo con dos agujeros de bala en la cabeza.

 _“Connor siempre fue un imbécil desde que éramos niños. Ahora otro imbécil lo mató a él”._ Jodie se dijo a si misma cuando vio al joven ayudante del Sheriff muerto en el suelo del banco.

Él fue la única persona que habían dejado a cargo del pueblo mientras los demás se ocupaban de la diligencia en las afueras del pueblo, esa idea había resultado a la perfección.

Además, Jodie conocía al Sheriff, sabía que era un borracho ineficiente que dejaría a cargo a alguien como Connor. El robo fue demasiado fácil y Jodie no podía estar más orgullosa de la banda y de ella misma al salir y luego montar su caballo.

Cabalgaron rápidamente por el lugar rumbo a su nueva ubicación. Jodie admiró el paisaje, definitivamente iba a extrañar un poco estas tierras a pesar de que New Austin era bastante similar, ya que aquí es donde ella creció y vivió toda su vida. Pero, así como semanas atrás se despidió de su familia y su rancho, también lo haría con esas tierras. Así que las contempló por última vez y siguió su camino.

Iba distraída por el momento y no se percató que Arthur cabalgada a su lado observándola hasta que él decidió hablarle.

⸺Oye, lo hiciste bien allá…

⸺Gracias. ⸺contestó tímidamente.

⸺Tuvimos suerte de que nadie intentara detenernos.

⸺El Sheriff y sus ayudantes son unos inútiles, no me sorprende. Y la gente del pueblo no quiere meterse en esas cosas.

⸺¿Conocías a las personas que estaban en el banco?

⸺Sí, Connor, el ayudante que Williamson asesinó fue a la escuela conmigo. Y el sujeto que amenacé y golpeé era un imbécil que siempre cuestionó a mi padre y a mí familia. Y… bueno al final tenía razón en lo que decía, hoy robé un banco, pero eso no es de su incumbencia.

⸺Oh, vaya.

Jodie sólo se encogió de hombros. Mucho no le preocupaba Connor, lo conocía porque él creció en el pueblo junto con ella, pero nunca había tenido mucha relación con él. Tampoco ese hombre chismoso que ella detestaba por difamar a su padre, que, en parte, tenía razón en lo que decía, pero eso no era asunto suyo. Sí llegaba a hablar sobre el robo, ella ya iba a estar lejos de ahí para que la culparan por lo que hizo.

⸺Oigan ustedes dejen de andar cuchicheando y díganme ¿adónde carajo estaba el campamento? ⸺Bill interrumpió.

⸺Cerca de Tumbleweed. ⸺Arthur contestó. ⸺Sigue derecho y cruza las colinas.

⸺Bien. ⸺dijo Bill y luego siguió cabalgando en silencio mientras tomaba una botella de whisky.

⸺¿Alguna vez habías estado en ese pueblo?

⸺No mucho, solía ir a Armadillo frecuentemente. Mi madre vivió y trabajó ahí. Conozco casi todo New Austin. ¿Tú habías ido?

⸺No, nunca. Tú tendrás que enseñármelo.

⸺Por supuesto. ⸺contestó ella aún más sonrojada.

_“Contrólate Jodie”._

Siguieron su camino en silencio contemplando los bellos paisajes que atravesaban. Al llegar al campamento Dutch los recibió muy alegre, ellos también habían recogido un buen botín y los demás habían llegado bien, todo había salido a la perfección.

Había sido un día muy productivo para todos. Y para Jodie un gran comienzo, su primer robo había sido más que exitoso. Había compartido el día con Arthur y había aprendido muchas cosas nuevas. En la caja de fondos había una buena cantidad de dinero y Dutch estaba bastante satisfecho con el trabajo que todos habían hecho.

 _“Las cosas han salido muy bien hoy”._ Ella pensó yendo a recoger una botella de cerveza para brindar con los demás.

Muy pronto en el campamento comenzaría una fiesta para celebrar el éxito que había tenido la banda durante el día y Jodie no iba a quedarse afuera…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Si encuentran algún error me lo hacen saber, por fis.
> 
> Voy a tratar de actualizar en lo posible, cada dos semanas, los domingos. 
> 
> Pueden encontrar esta historia, bajo el mismo nombre, en Wattpad. 
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Salida de chicas

El apodo que Jodie se había ganado por parte de algunos miembros de la banda fue “la novata”. Y así fue como se referían a ella tanto estando ahí presente y cuando no estaba. A Jodie parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo cuando alguien lo decía por decirlo, excepto cuando alguien lo decía de forma despectiva.

Y Karen Jones fue una de las personas que lo hacía de esa forma.

Aquella noche después del robo al banco hubo una celebración. Parte de esa celebración, según Dutch, fue por Jodie, quien a pesar de ser una principiante lo había hecho muy bien. Y por supuesto, también el excelente trabajo de quienes participaron en ambos atracos que habían salido bien y con mucha facilidad. 

Como en toda celebración habría alcohol. De hecho, el alcohol corría todas las noches cuando ni siquiera había una fiesta. Así que, durante una, el consumo de bebidas se triplicó.

Jodie estaba frente a la fogata escuchando como los demás contaban divertidas anécdotas, mientras tomaba de una botella de cerveza, ya se había olvidado cuantas había tomado, sólo podía sentir un mareo y la desinhibición que le habían producido todas esas botellas que tomó.

Cuando de pronto Karen decidió acabar con la diversión de Jodie viniendo aún más alcoholizada a hacerle reclamos, diciéndole que apenas había llegado al campamento y ya tenía una posición “privilegiada” ya que ella nunca había estado en el puesto de vigilancia, ni siquiera había hecho alguna tarea doméstica, sólo se la pasó llorando al principió y luego se puso a no hacer nada, lo único bueno que había hecho fue robar ese banco con la ayuda de otros.

Jodie se dio cuenta que Karen tenía algo de razón. Todo lo que le había dicho esa noche, a pesar de la borrachera le había caído como un balde de agua fría y había acabado con el buen rato que estaba pasando, aun así, Jodie se fue a dormir pensando en todo eso.

_“Bueno, sí. Quizás me lo tomé con demasiada serenidad”._

“ _Incluso el viejo Uncle ha hecho más que tú_ ” La voz de Karen resonaba en su cabeza.

 _“¿Por qué me veo tan afectada en lo que me gritó una borracha?”_ Pensó.

 _“Quizás porque tenía razón algo, Jodie”._ Se regañó así misma.

_“Maldita sea”._

Los días siguientes Jodie trató de evitar a Karen a toda costa y la otra mujer como siempre hizo lo mismo con ella. Pero esta vez Jodie salió a cubrir el puesto de vigilancia por unas horas. Ayudó a Pearson a preparar el guiso, cepillo a los demás caballos, no sólo a Coffee e incluso alimento a las gallinas que andaban dando vueltas por el campamento. Esas tareas no fueron ajenas para Jodie, después de todo había crecido en un rancho. Además, se sintió un poco mejor consigo misma al aportar algo más al campamento.

Una mañana Jodie cepillaba y alimentaba a Coffee. El animal movía la cabeza alegre cuando ella pasaba el cepillo. Jodie reía y susurraba palabras de afecto hacía él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

⸺¡Oye novata! ⸺Karen apareció.

La sonrisa de Jodie se borró por completo.

⸺¿Qué quieres?

⸺Calma, calma. No vengo a molestarte. 

⸺Si tú lo dices. ⸺dijo Jodie y continúo cepillando a Coffee siendo indiferente.

⸺Mira… No recuerdo nada de la noche de la fiesta. Pero, alguien me dijo que te traté bastante mal y que sería correcto disculparme contigo.

⸺Bueno, nunca me trataste bien desde que llegué. 

⸺Quizás. Sólo vine a disculparme por haberte tratado así, okey.

 _“Okey” …_ Jodie dio un suspiro y por fin miro el rostro de Karen.

⸺Acepto tus disculpas. Después de todo, algo de razón tenías.

⸺Bien.

 _“Andas todo el día como una princesa sin hacer nada y luego vas al pueblo a divertirte robando bancos mientras aquí no hacemos otra cosa más que trabajar.”_ Las palabras de Karen aquella noche resonaron en la cabeza de Jodie desde ese momento. Le había dolido, pero hicieron cambiar su actitud después de todo.

Pasó el cepillo por el pelaje de Coffee pensando en eso y cuando Karen estaba alejándose ella volvió a mirarla y la llamó.

⸺¡Karen!

La mujer rubia se dio la vuelta sorprendida mirando a Jodie. Para ella no había nada más para hablar. Pero para Jodie no fue así.

⸺¿Tienes algo qué hacer? ⸺preguntó Jodie.

_“¡Demonios! Has estado evitándola toda la semana y ahora ¿vas a invitarla a salir?”_

⸺¿Qué tienes en mente Phillips?

⸺Bueno, el otro día dijiste que yo iba al pueblo a divertirme robando bancos mientras tú te quedabas aquí trabajando.

⸺Tenía razón es eso ¿verdad?

⸺Sí. Bueno. ¿Quieres ir a divertirte? ⸺Jodie dijo y Karen se hecho a reír.

⸺¿Un banco?

⸺¡No! Bueno quizás con más planificación. Pero… ahora, podríamos robarle a unos ricachones del pueblo. Sería fácil. ¿Te apuntas?

_“Vaya… Sigues siendo una principiante en todo esto, sólo has escuchado las historias de papá y pretendes ir a hacer lo mismo. Esto podría terminar en desastre._

_Sin mencionar que ya de por sí no le agradas mucho a Karen._

_¿Por qué haces esto?”._ Jodie se dijo así misma en sus pensamientos.

⸺¿Tú y yo? ¿Robando juntas?

⸺Podría hacerlo con alguien más si no quieres ese botín.

⸺Bien. Ensilla ese caballo y vamos. ⸺contestó la rubia muy seriamente.

Después de eso salieron del campamento rumbo a Tumbleweed. Ninguna decía una sola palabra, había un gran silencio incomodo entre las dos, mientras que ambas pensaban en que no deberían haber hecho esto. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, ambas siguieron cabalgando hasta aproximarse al pueblo.

⸺Bueno… pensaba en que alguna podía crear una distracción mientras que la otra se infiltra por la puerta trasera. Hosea me contó como se hace.

⸺Yo me encargo de la distracción y tú les robas.

⸺El dueño se llama Héctor. Sé que tienen una fortuna. En fin, el hombre tenía algunos negocios en el pueblo donde crecí. Sus hijos se fueron a estudiar lejos de aquí, así que supongo que vive él solo con su esposa y algún empleado.

⸺ Bien. Podría fingir estar ebria y despechada por Héctor.

Jodie se imaginó la situación y rio. 

⸺Sí. Pues… manos a la obra.

⸺¿Y sí algo se complica?

Jodie sonrió y desenfundó el revolver Cattleman levantándolo lentamente. Karen asintió con la cabeza mostrando que entre sus ropas también llevaba un revolver. Ambas sonrieron en complicidad y bajaron de sus caballos.

La casa estaba en una colina protegida por un cercado de paredes de piedra. Karen caminó por el camino principal hacía la puerta de entrada. Jodie se quedó viéndola caminar como si estuviera ebria. Luego de esperar un breve rato ella fue por la parte trasera de la casa a esperar que Karen creara la distracción.

⸺¡Héctor! ¡Héctor! ¡Desgraciado! ⸺gritó Karen arrastrando las palabras. ⸺¡Es hora de que te hagas cargo de tus errores!

A Jodie le hizo gracia lo que Karen decía en la entrada principal. Mientras tanto ella escuchó movimiento adentro de la casa y el sonido de la puerta cuando la familia de Héctor salió. Desde su ubicación no podía entender que es lo que decían, pero Héctor y su esposa habían salido a ver lo que estaba pasando.

¡Era el momento!

Mientras todos estaban afuera distraídos Jodie se adentró a la casa por la puerta trasera tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible.

_“¿A dónde debería ir primero?”_

Jodie caminó por el pasillo hasta la primera puerta que abrió lentamente. ¡Era la habitación principal! Ella comenzó a revisar las mesitas de noche primero. Encontró dinero, unos cien dólares y un par de pendientes dorados.

_“¡Es oro!”_

Luego abrió el gran mueble que estaba frente a la cama. Tenían tapados de pieles y vestidos pertenecientes a la señora de la casa. En la parte de arriba del interior del ropero, debajo de unos sombreros encontró una cajita, al abrirla descubrió el tesoro.

_“¡Sí!”_

La pequeña caja contenía varios collares de perlas y piedras brillantes. También un reloj de oro. Las cosas tenían bastante valor supuso Jodie. Y todo eso era más que suficiente para conseguir un buen dinero. Ella salió de la habitación y revisó las otras que quedaban, pero se encontraban vacías. Sospechó que quizás pertenecían a los hijos del matrimonio.

 _“Esos desgraciados deben estar teniendo una vida de lujos en New York o en Saint Denis… ya olvidé donde era que se fueron”._ Pensó Jodie al recordar a los muchachos hijos del señor Héctor. Nunca le agradaron.

Al no haber nada más para saquear Jodie decidió que era suficiente. Karen aún seguía afuera llorándole a Héctor que se hiciera cargo de un supuesto hijo, mientras que la esposa enojada con el hombre le reclamaba por la supuesta infidelidad. Ya era hora de dejar a la pareja en paz, Jodie salió de la última habitación a la que entró lista para marcharse, pero al salir al pasillo se topó con un joven.

⸺Ahora veo el porqué de lo que sucede afuera.

Jodie estaba a punto de tomar su revolver, pero el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro la detuvo levantando el dedo índice para decirle que no lo hiciera.

⸺¿Acaso quieres que te descubran?

_“Maldita sea”._

Jodie pensó en sacar su cuchillo para eliminar al joven silenciosamente. Pero, tenía un problema con respecto a matar con armas blancas. Sabía que no iba a poder como la última vez que lo intentó en su rancho.

_“Diablos, ni siquiera pude matar al O’Driscoll que dormía en el rancho. ¿Podría hacerlo con un chiquillo mucho menor que yo? Bueno. Si me delata, lo intentaré” …_

⸺El viejo Héctor es un tacaño. Él no nos trata bien a ninguno de sus empleados. Se merece lo que le están haciendo. Pero… quisiera. Ya sabes… ⸺el joven dijo moviendo los dedos de la mano derecha haciendo seña en referencia al dinero.

_“Quizás no tenga que matarlo. Y las cosas puedan terminar saliendo bien”._

⸺Cincuenta.

⸺Cien. O te delato ahora mismo.

_“¡Cien! Maldita sea”._

⸺Hecho. ⸺Jodie respondió y de su bolsillo sacó los billetes.

_“No voy a arriesgarme. Aún soy una principiante en todo esto”._

El joven recibió el dinero y lo guardó inmediatamente bajo una de sus botas, hizo una mueca de que guardara silencio y siguió caminando hacía la puerta para ver qué es lo que ocurría. Jodie salió casi corriendo por la puerta trasera de la casa y fue a buscar a Karen.

La mujer aún seguía con su actuación y la mujer de Héctor seguía dándole empujones al hombre.

_“Debo improvisar también para sacar a Karen de ahí”._

⸺¡Hermana! ⸺gritó Jodie acercándose a la escandalosa escena. ⸺¡Hermana querida! ¡Aquí estás! ⸺dijo abrazando a Karen.

⸺¿Usted conoce a esta mujer? ⸺Héctor preguntó a Jodie. El pobre hombre estaba enrojecido y despeinado con todo el alboroto y por los empujones que le había dado su mujer.

⸺Es mi hermana. Lo siento, a veces confunde a las personas.

⸺¡Eres una idiota! ⸺Karen escupió en la cara de Jodie.

_“No sé si continúa actuando o lo dice enserio”._

⸺Lo siento querida, ¿estuviste bebiendo? Sabes que eso empeora tu condición. Les pido mil disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas, llevaré a mi hermana a casa. ⸺Jodie le dijo al matrimonio que aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Ambas se marcharon, caminaron pegadas la una de la otra como si en verdad fueran hermanas hasta que llegaron al pueblo donde recogieron a sus caballos. Los montaron y se fueron.

⸺Lo hiciste bien.

⸺Tú también. No sabía cómo saldría de eso, pensé que iba a tener que sacar mi arma.

⸺Pensé en eso, pero no nos habían descubierto así que preferí improvisar.

Las dos fueron hasta un perista donde vendieron todos los objetos que Jodie robó. Obtuvieron bastante dinero, lo suficiente para dividirse en partes iguales para cada una y un porcentaje para la caja de donaciones.

Mientras ambas mujeres volvían al campamento el silencio dejó de ser tan incomodo como al principio. Aún tenían mucho por charlar y compartir para poder ser amigas, pero al menos ahora, después de ese asalto, las dos podían mirarse a la cara y hablar sin tantas incomodidades.

⸺Oye, ¿podría preguntarte algo? ⸺Jodie preguntó a Karen.

⸺Claro.

⸺¿Quién te dijo que te disculparas conmigo sobre lo que ocurrió aquella noche?

⸺No te lo diré novata. Pero es alguien que se preocupa bastante por ti. ⸺ella contestó riendo.

⸺¿Dutch? ¿Abigail?

⸺¡No! ¡No! No te diré quién fue. Pero lo descubrirás seguramente. ⸺Sonrió la rubia mientras continuaba montando su caballo.

Jodie no insistió, no tenía la suficiente confianza con Karen como para seguir haciéndolo. Supuso que deberá quedarse con la intriga hasta descubrir quien fue esa persona que habló con Karen sobre lo ocurrido la noche de la fiesta.

_“Debe ser alguien que estuvo ahí presente, pero ni siquiera yo recuerdo mucho esa noche”._

Cabalgaron por el desierto de New Austin hasta llegar al campamento. Todo se veía tranquilo como cuando lo dejaron. Jodie desmontó a Coffee y lo dejó en su lugar y Karen hizo lo mismo con su caballo.

⸺Sabes, has empezado a agradarme. ⸺la rubia dijo antes de irse.

⸺Tú también has empezado a agradarme. ⸺respondió Jodie.

Quizás empezaron con el pie izquierdo, pero ahora ambas comenzaron a respetarse entre sí, quizás ese sería el comienzo de una buena amistad. Lo que dejaba a Jodie más tranquila, ahora no había nada que la incomodara en el campamento y además había hecho un buen trabajo durante el día, sumando experiencia y habiendo ganado dinero. Ella se sentía muchísimo mejor y más entusiasmada a seguir aprendiendo.

 _“Pronto iré tras ese maldito”._ Pensó pensando su venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holis! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo... Si hay alguien ahí leyendo todavía, quiero darle las gracias. Sé que todavía soy nueva escribiendo historias largas y quizás esto no sea la gran cosa, pero me ayuda mucho a aprender. Y si a alguien le gusta... ¡Pues, muchísimo mejor!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Y ¡Saludos! <3


	6. Marston

Cuando Jodie y Karen trajeron dinero al campamento el otro día, Dutch las felicitó por el buen trabajo que habían hecho. Jodie estaba tan orgullosa de ella misma por lo que había logrado y por lo que Dutch le había dicho cuando la felicitaba, al parecer él también se sentía orgulloso por Jodie. Desde que se les unió hace ya casi un año, él hablaba con ella casi siempre, prometiéndole que vendrán tiempos mejores y que ella estaba destinada a grandes cosas, lo que hacía que ella se entusiasmara mucho por el futuro.

Dutch se tomaba el tiempo para leerle a Jodie algunos pasajes de sus libros, siempre intentando enseñarle sobre su filosofía y sobre la lealtad y el código de la banda. Jodie lo escuchaba con atención y luego pensaba en todo lo que él había dicho por horas enteras.

Así se encontró ella una mañana mientras estaba en el puesto de vigilancia. La noche anterior Dutch estuvo hablando con ella sobre todas esas cosas y la mente de Jodie divagaba mientras estaba parada sosteniendo el rifle.

Era temprano y el sol apenas estaba alumbrando, por lo que podía ver que a lo lejos alguien se acercaba rápidamente en su caballo, Jodie no sabía quién era esa persona. Era un desconocido para ella, alguien quien nunca había visto. Él venía en su caballo marrón y parecía que no iba a detenerse. Ella alzó el rifle y se preparó para confrontar al hombre.

⸺¡Alto! ⸺dijo en voz alta y el hombre de largos cabellos negros y sombrero gris se detuvo.

⸺¿Eres nueva aquí? ⸺preguntó con la voz ronca, pero Jodie no contestó su pregunta, sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y sin bajar el rifle.

⸺¿Quién eres?

⸺Marston… John Marston. ⸺contestó él para sorpresa de Jodie.

_“Conozco ese nombre”._

⸺¿Marston? ¡Tú eres el imbécil que abandonó a Abigail! ⸺acusó Jodie al hombre.

⸺Eso no es tu asunto. Déjame pasar, necesito hablar con Dutch. ⸺contestó enojado.

Jodie hizo una seña al hombre para que la siguiera y lo escoltó hacía la tienda de Dutch. Como era muy temprano aún, muchos continuaban durmiendo, pero quienes estaban despiertos se quedaban asombrados al ver a Marston caminando nuevamente por el campamento. A Jodie le llamaba la atención la forma que algunos se quedaban mirándolo.

⸺Dutch ⸺llamó ⸺aquí el señor Marston quiere hablar contigo.

Dutch al escuchar el nombre salió inmediatamente de adentro de la tienda. Sorprendido vio a John parado ahí al frente de él y Jodie.

⸺¡John! ¡Has vuelto! ⸺dijo acercándose al hombre. ⸺Jodie, querida, por favor nos dejas un momento a solas.

Jodie asintió y obediente a su líder se marchó. Como su tiempo en el puesto de vigilancia estaba llegando a su fin, ella devolvió el rifle y se acercó a la fogata a servirse café. Llenó su taza con la bebida y caminó hasta atrás de unas rocas grandes que ocultaban al campamento, en ese lugar solía apoyarse a charlar y fumar con algunos de los miembros de la banda con los que había entablado amistad.

Cuando llegó al lugar Arthur estaba ahí apoyado en las rocas con la taza de café caliente en sus manos. Jodie le dijo buenos días y se quedó junto a él mientras se tomaban el café.

⸺Pensé que estabas vigilando.

⸺Ya terminó mi turno.

⸺¿Nada interesante?

⸺No…⸺dudó por un momento ⸺bueno, apareció este tipo greñudo… Marston, está hablando con Dutch.

⸺¡Marston! ¿John? ¿Está aquí? ⸺Arthur preguntó algo alterado.

⸺Sí, está hablando con Dutch…

Arthur salió apresuradamente hacía donde se encontraban los otros hombres hablando, en el camino derramó el poco café que le quedaba y guardó la taza en su bolso. Jodie se quedó desconcertada observando como el hombre se marchaba a toda velocidad.

 _“¿Qué demonios tiene ese tipo que todos actúan tan raro por su llegada?”._ Se preguntó mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida caliente.

Ella sabía por lo poco que Abigail le había contado, que John los había abandonado repentinamente hace un tiempo. A Jodie le molestaba que ese tipo la haya dejado sola a ella y al pequeñito Jack, que aún estaba aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos. A pesar de que él no dejó a su amiga completamente sola, la dejó con la banda, de igual forma Jodie sintió rechazo hacía ese hombre irresponsable.

Jodie terminó su café y fue a lavar su taza de metal, mientras observaba el movimiento que había en el lugar, podía notarse la tensión que la llegada de Marston había provocado. Podía oírse desde la tienda de Dutch que de repente alguno de ellos levantaba la voz con enojo, pero no podían entendérseles sus palabras.

A Jodie no le interesaba mucho esa discusión así que volvió a lo suyo. Tomó un libro de los tantos que Mary-Beth le había prestado y se apoyó en la gran roca donde estuvo antes y se puso a leer la ridícula novela romántica que deseaba terminar.

Al cabo de unos minutos la reunión en la tienda de Dutch había llegado a su fin. Y cada uno de los que estaban ahí salieron disparados en distintas direcciones, algunos con una actitud tranquila como John y otros un poco más molestos como Arthur quien se dirigió a donde se encontraba Jodie.

Él se apoyó en la roca junto a ella como al principio antes de irse. Jodie bajó el libro de su vista y le puso atención a él.

⸺No puedo creer que lo readmitieran tan rápidamente. ⸺se quejó Arthur. ⸺Sabes, hay ciertas reglas aquí… Y Dutch.

⸺Sí, me dijeron sobre esas reglas. ⸺interrumpió Jodie. ⸺Pero, parece que Dutch le tiene mucha estima a John.

_“El rostro de Dutch se iluminó cuando salió de la tienda y vio a ese tipo”._

⸺Oh sí, bastante. ⸺dijo Arthur mientras prendía un cigarrillo. ⸺Él y Hosea lo criaron como a un hijo.

⸺Ahora entiendo. Y su llegada parece haber conmocionado a todos.

⸺¡Él era como de la familia y se marchó por todo un año! ⸺él se quejó.

⸺Abigail me contó… la dejó a ella y al niño.

⸺Nos dejó a todos. ⸺Arthur contestó decepcionado. Ella pudo notar su malestar.

Jodie cerró el libro y se quedó mirando hacía el campamento. A lo lejos se podía ver a Abigail discutiendo con John, mientras que Dutch intervenía para darles algún tipo de sermón. Arthur seguía en silencio incluso luego de terminar de fumar el cigarrillo que había encendido mientras hablaba con Jodie, ella aún lo notaba algo tenso y no quería verlo así. Por lo que se le ocurrió una idea para distraerlo.

⸺¿No quieres salir de aquí por un momento? Conozco un lugar bonito para visitar.

⸺Está bien. ¿Dónde es?

Jodie sonrió entusiasmada y se dirigió a donde Coffee estaba pastando, por lo que Arthur hizo lo mismo con su yegua. Ambos montaron y se marcharon del campamento.

Cabalgaron por un largo rato sin decir nada. La cálida brisa del desierto golpeaba el rostro de Jodie mientras cabalgaba, ella disfrutaba mucho el momento y más estando con Arthur que se lo veía un poco más animado desde que salieron de casa.

Después seguir montando un largo rato en tranquilidad por los desérticos caminos de New Austin se acercaron al lugar donde Jodie quería venir.

⸺¡Es por allá! ⸺dijo señalando hacía un lago lejano. ⸺¡Vamos! ¡A qué no me ganas!

⸺¿En serio?

⸺¡Vamos Arthur! Una carrera hasta el lago.

El hombre sonrió e hizo un gesto divertido con la cabeza mientras que Jodie lo observaba de la misma forma. Y se preparó para comenzar la carrera.

⸺El último en llegar pagará los tragos en aquel pueblo. ⸺propuso Arthur señalando al pueblo de Armadillo.

⸺¡Bien! ⸺Jodie contestó y aceleró en su caballo hacía el lago. Atrás de ella venía Arthur intentando alcanzarla, hasta que quedaron empatados. Jodie intentó ir más rápido pero no pudo alcanzar a Arthur que logró posicionarse más adelante que ella.

⸺¡Vamos Coffee! ¡Tú puedes mí niño! ⸺Jodie alentó a su caballo adelantándose un poco más quedando lado a lado con Arthur.

Llegaron empatados al lago. Pero ambos discutieron por quien llegó primero. Finalmente decidieron que uno pagaría la primera ronda de los tragos y luego el otro la segunda. Se rieron por un momento observando el lago.

⸺Lake Don Julio, solía venir aquí con mis amigos cuando era más joven.

⸺Es un agradable lugar. Hasta me dan ganas de dibujarlo.

⸺¿Dibujas?

⸺Suelo hacerlo. Aunque perdí mi último diario, así que me he dejado de eso.

 _“Vaya información”._ A Jodie le gustaba conocer a Arthur con más minuciosidad _._ Y el dato de su afición por el dibujo le parecía a Jodie algo muy interesante, más viniendo de él, ya que Jodie había comenzado a tenerle bastante afecto al hombre.

Y por eso también Jodie estaba disfrutando tanto este momento de serenidad frente al lago, viendo como la brisa creaba pequeñas ondas en el agua, como las aves volaban por el claro cielo de la mañana y más teniendo a Arthur a su lado tan tranquilo. Ella se relajó, incluso se quitó las botas y mojó sus pies en el agua tibia del lago.

⸺La tranquilidad de este lugar ayuda a despejarse de todo el alboroto del campamento.

⸺Es un lindo lugar. ⸺contestó él mientras observaba fijamente en lago.

⸺¿Quieres hablar sobre él? ⸺Jodie sabía que lo ocurrido más temprano aún le molestaba a Arthur.

⸺Es un idiota, pero… es casi como un hermano para mí. Y que nos dejara… me molestó mucho.

⸺Creo que deberías hablar con él sobre eso.

⸺¡No! ⸺dijo él inmediatamente.

Jodie dio un suspiro antes de hablar, recordando a su propio hermano.

⸺Una vez Angus desapareció por unos días… ⸺ella hizo una pausa al recordar a su hermano. ⸺Papá y yo nos preocupamos mucho por él cuando no volvió. Lo buscamos por los campos y por el pueblo. Incluso le preguntamos a esa prostituta que él solía visitar. Angus no estaba. Y nos preocupamos más. Sabes… mi padre tuvo una vida muy… muy… ⸺ella no sabía cómo explicar.

⸺¿Difícil? ⸺preguntó Arthur.

⸺Algo así. ⸺ella volvió a hacer una pausa para pensar en las palabras para describir lo que quería decir. ⸺una vida bastante alborotada, antes de que naciéramos y temía que esos días le pasaran factura algún día. Por eso era tan paranoico y terminó enseñándonos muchas cosas para sobrevivir…

⸺¿Cómo matar bandidos? ⸺interrumpió él.

⸺Me enseñó a dispararle a latas y botellas, pero de cierto modo sí, me enseñó a matar bandidos… _“O a agentes de la ley” …_ En fin, estábamos muy preocupados por Angus, pensábamos que se había metido en graves problemas con alguna banda o con alguien demasiado violento.

⸺¿Y qué pasó con él?

⸺Él volvió sano y salvo como si nada. Así como John volvió hoy. Y papá lo recibió y hablo a solas con él, así como Dutch hizo con ese tipo hoy. Y yo estaba furiosa.

⸺Me imagino…

⸺Angus se había ido dejándonos tan preocupados y angustiados, sumado a que estábamos intentando superar la muerte de mi madre... Él… nos dejó. ⸺Jodie miró a Arthur a los ojos tratando de ver si él comprendía lo que ella quería decirle. ⸺¿Pero sabes qué?

⸺¿Qué?

⸺Él estaba de vuelta en casa. Así que a pesar de mi enojo fui y le di un abrazo. Al rato me pidió disculpas por lo que había hecho y me contó los motivos de su desaparición y fueron porque él necesitaba un tiempo a solas para lidiar con la muerte de nuestra madre. Lo entendí y lo perdoné.

⸺El problema con Marston es que él no se fue por un motivo profundo, él sólo quiso escapar se sus responsabilidades. Él sí tenía una familia y la abandonó… ⸺contestó tratando de esconder su dolor y enojo.

⸺No justifico su partida, pero a lo que iba con todo eso es que debes hablar con él y dejar de estar tan enojado por eso.

 _“No me gusta verte así. Me gusta verte sonreír”._ Ella lo miró en silencio, apreciando la belleza de su rostro y sus verdosos ojos pensativos.

⸺Bien, lo intentaré. ⸺dijo él dándole fin a la larga conversación que habían tenido. Luego de eso estuvieron casi en silencio, de vez en cuando alguno comentaba sobre algo relacionado al lago o a algún animal salvaje que pasaba por ahí.

Al hacerse el mediodía ambos partieron hacía Armadillo, el pueblo que se encontraba cerca. Almorzaron algo en la cantina y luego tomaron unos tragos. Como habían prometido la primera ronda la pagaría ella y en la segunda lo haría él. Bebieron mientras hablaban tonterías sin sentido debido al alcohol. Jodie le contaría de las veces que salió con sus amigos de la adolescencia a vagar por New Austin. Esa era la razón por la que conocía casi todo el estado, excepto la parte más cercana a West Elizabeth, nunca había pasado más allá de Cholla Springs. Arthur escuchó atento todo lo que Jodie le contó y a ella le encantaba la forma en que él le prestaba atención.

Ya a la tarde decidieron marcharse antes de que se ponga el sol. Habían estado casi todo el día afuera y ambos tenían cosas que hacer, así que partieron desde Armadillo hasta el campamento.

⸺Fue un día agradable, gracias Jodie. ⸺dijo él cuando subieron a sus caballos para volver.

⸺Me alegro que te haya agradado. ⸺contestó sonriente, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por lo que le generaba verlo de tan cerca.

Para Jodie había sido un gran día, pasar el rato con él era una de las cosas que más le agradaban, cabalgar junto a él, beber en la cantina, pasar el rato… la hacían sentirse absorta.

Al llegar al campamento finalmente se separaron, cada uno fue a lo suyo. Jodie se encargó de cenar y ayudar a Grimshaw a lavar y secar los trastos de cocina, finalmente se acostó para dormirse.

Desde que llegó, mientras hacía todas esas tareas hasta que se quedó dormida su mente divagó en lo que había vivido a la tarde con Arthur.

La forma en que él se reía durante la carrera que hicieron hasta el lago. Cómo él la escuchaba cuando le contaba sobre su familia o como se divirtieron bebiendo en la cantina.

No podía dejar de pensar en su mirada, en su forma de moverse, en su voz… Ella sentía como se le revolvía el estómago de emoción cada vez que pensaba en él.

 _“Mierda”._ Pensó mientras se mordía el labio mientras sonreía.

No podía evitarlo, se había enamorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste :D  
> Como siempre; me disculpo si hay algunos errores de ortografía o redacción. También que esta historia se la puede encontrar en Wattpad.   
> Dentro de dos semanas (¡Sí! Ya en 2020) volveré con el Capítulo 7.   
> ¡Espero tengan unas lindas fiestas y un bien comienzo de año! ¡Saludos!


	7. Armadillo

Las cosas en el campamento se habían calmado desde la llegada de John. Arthur había seguido el consejo que Jodie le dio sobre hablar con él, sin embargo, ambos hombres parecían no estar en buenos términos después de todo, pero algo era algo.

Dutch aún insistía con que debían encontrar algo grande para por fin poder comprar unas tierras en el oeste y escapar hacia la libertad que tanto prometía. Pero en Tumbleweed no había nada grande para robar. Así que el grupo decidió centrarse en el otro pueblo cercano, Armadillo.

Jodie estuvo aquel día junto a Arthur en la cantina y luego habían vuelto al campamento, de eso ya habían pasado un par de semanas. Y ella no había vuelto a ir al pueblo de nuevo, ni siquiera salía mucho del campamento. Pero esta vez Hosea insistió en que fuera a observar algunos negocios a los que le había echado el ojo, Jodie sabía que él tramaba algo y le entusiasmaba saber qué. Además, el hombre deseaba trabajar junto a Jodie después de enterarse lo que ella y Karen habían hecho en Tumbleweed hace tiempo atrás. Y a Jodie le gustaba la idea de realizar una estafa y llevarse mucho dinero.

Entonces tomó a Coffee y se dirigió al pueblo, pensó en que quizás se encontraría con algún miembro de la banda ya que todos andaban por la zona buscando oportunidades monetarias.

 _“Quizás podría invitarlo de nuevo a la cantina”._ Pensó fantaseando sobre encontrarse con Arthur en el pueblo. No lo había visto desde hace dos noches que compartió un momento con él en la fogata, hablaron sobre las adicciones del reverendo Swanson y nada más, luego se despidieron y ella se fue a dormir, cuando despertó la mañana siguiente él se había marchado y no había vuelto aún.

Llegó al pueblo después de una larga cabalgata, observó los negocios que Hosea le encargó y trató de recordar todos los detalles que luego tenía que contarle a la vuelta.

Luego decidió ir por un trago así que dejó a Coffee atado en el poste de la cantina y entró, se quedó parada en la puerta observando si había alguien de la banda, pero sólo encontró a los ebrios del pueblo y un par de forasteros. Se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza. El cantinero la miraba extraño debido a su vestimenta varonil, ella estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas, así que no le dio importancia y el sujeto le sirvió la bebida sin decir nada. Jodie se quedó bebiendo en tranquilidad planeando lo que iba a hacer.

_“Debería dar otra vuelta por el pueblo. Aunque no es muy grande, pero quizás encuentre algo interesante…_

_¡Armadillo!_

_El pueblo donde mi madre creció._

_No había visitado este lugar desde que era una jovencita hace tantos años atrás_ ”. Dio un suspiro al recordar esos días.

Jodie se terminó la cerveza y se dirigió hacia afuera de la cantina lista para lanzarse a investigar. Pero apenas pasó la entrada del establecimiento alguien desconocido salió a su encuentro.

⸺¡Hola bonita dama!

Jodie retrocedió unos pasos para tratar de reconocer a la efusiva persona que tenía el descaro de dirigirse a ella. Con el ceño fruncido analizó al joven, sabía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no recordaba de dónde.

⸺¿Qué pasó te comieron la lengua los ratones? ⸺dijo él acercándose aún más a Jodie.

Jodie volvió a retroceder tratando de alejarse del misterioso joven de cabello castaño. No recordaba de donde lo conocía y el chico actuaba de forma tal que la hacía sentirse incomoda. El chico la miró con una sonrisa siniestra mientras Jodie trató de mantenerse firme mirándolo también con una expresión de enfado.

 _“¿Dé dónde ha salido este loco? Por favor, vete”._ Pensó para sus adentros mientras el chico continuaba observándola. Era como una guerra de miradas, hasta que finalmente alguien interrumpió.

⸺¡Es ella! ¡Ella es la bandida que nos robó! ⸺Héctor el dueño de la mansión de Tumbleweed gritó señalando a Jodie.

Ahora ella pudo recordar de dónde conocía a ese joven. Era el chico al que sobornó en la mansión. ¡Finalmente la delató!

_“Miserable traidor. Te di cien dólares”._

Ella intentó huir, pero el Sheriff estaba ahí con uno de sus ayudantes que para vergüenza de Jodie era alguien conocido de su pasado.

 _“Kyle”._ Pensó al mirarlo.

⸺¡No dé un paso más, bandida! ¡Entréguese! ⸺gritó el Sheriff hacía Jodie.

⸺Están cometiendo un error, me confunden con alguien más. ⸺expresó en su defensa.

⸺¡Miente! Él te reconoció. ⸺Héctor señaló al joven. ⸺Tu intentaste sobornarlo cuando nos robaste. ¡Sheriff Williams, arréstela! ⸺escupió con furia hacía Jodie.

Después del lio en que lo habían metido ella y Karen, a Jodie no le sorprendía que el hombre estuviera tan furioso.

⸺Él aceptó el soborno. ⸺Jodie señaló al joven acusándolo.

⸺¡Ven, es ella! Acaba de confinarlo.

_“¡Mierda! Soy una gran y completa idiota”._

Algunas personas comenzaban a juntarse a mirar lo que estaba pasando y ella no tuvo más remedio que levantar sus manos y entregarse. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en que podía hacer para librarse de eso. Trató de recordar en alguna de las tantas historias de forajidos que su padre le había contado. Pero ya no tenía oportunidad alguna, el Sheriff tomó sus manos y la esposó, para luego llevársela a la comisaría en el otro extremo del pueblo.

Una vez tras las rejas Jodie pensó que allí se acabaría todo. Héctor muy enojado hablaba de la horca y que a pesar de que su delito no había sido tan grave como para eso, él exigía que Jodie fuera juzgada de esa manera, después de todo Héctor tenía mucho dinero y podía hacer lo que quisiera con eso.

Jodie se sentó en la dura cama que contenía la celda, se tapó la cara con ambas manos, sintiendo como el corazón le latía rápidamente, aun así, comenzó a pensar alguna forma de librarse de toda esta situación. Pero no sabía cómo, sólo deseaba que alguien de la banda se enterara de su paradero y viniera a ayudarla.

Cuando Héctor se fue, Jodie se sintió mucho más aliviada. Podía estar sentada en la celda sin escuchar los insultos del hombre o de sentir la mirada intensa y burlista del joven delator.

_“Quizás te liberen dentro de unas horas. Quizás podrías darle dinero para pagar tu recompensa”._

Jodie se levantó y se dirigió al sheriff Williams que estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo el papeleo. Ella le preguntó cuánto era su recompensa, que ella podía pagarla. Pero para la gran decepción de Jodie el hombre respondió que la suma que el señor Héctor pagó para que fuera enjuiciada en la horca era bastante grande y que no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad de recaudar tanto dinero para la comisaria y para él.

_“¡Carajo! ¡Maldito viejo rico!”._

Había sobrevivido al ataque de los O’Driscoll en su rancho, había visto morir a su familia y jurado venganza. Se había unido a la banda de Dutch con quienes robó un banco en su pueblo natal y luego asaltó una casa engañando a sus propietarios para ahora ser encarcelada y morir en la horca dentro de unos días. Su carrera había sido muy corta y rápida, apenas habían pasado un año y meses desde que todo comenzó.

_“Ni siquiera voy a poder vengar a Papá y Angus… Ni siquiera voy a tener la oportunidad de ver a Arthur por última vez, de reír junto a Abigail por alguna travesura que hizo Jack o de terminar ese otro estúpido libro que me prestó Mary-Beth. Quizás ellos ni se enteren de que estoy aquí. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué he sido tan idiota de entregarme tan fácilmente? Debería haberles disparado y corrido hacía Coffee…”_

Su mente no dejaba de torturarse por lo que podría haber hecho o por lo que ya no podrá hacer, fue así hasta la noche que pudo quedarse dormida a pesar de sentirse con hambre y con miedo por lo que iba a ocurrirle.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sintiendo el dulce aroma del café caliente, la hizo sentirse como en casa por un breve momento. Pero la fría humedad de esa celda la hizo percatarse nuevamente de donde estaba. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una figura masculina frente a ella.

 _“¡Oh no! Él no, por favor”._ Pensó al darse cuenta quien era.

⸺Señorita Phillips. Buenos días.

⸺Kyle. ⸺dijo avergonzada.

_“De todos los imbéciles que conocí de joven tenía que estar él aquí. ¡Justo él!”._

⸺Nunca pensé que te vería aquí, Jodie. Siempre fuiste una muchachita rebelde, pero no me imaginaba que tanto.

⸺Cállate Kyle. ⸺Contestó sin ganas.

⸺Supongo que tienes hambre. ⸺dijo levantando la taza de café y el panecillo que sostenía en ambas manos. A Jodie se le hizo agua la boca de tanta hambre que sentía.

Pero no dijo nada, pensaba que el tipo se burlaba de ella, pero se equivocó. Él a través de los barrotes de la celda le alcanzó la taza y el panecillo que Jodie devoró inmediatamente. Desde el día anterior en el campamento que no había comido nada sólido. ¡Estaba hambrienta!

⸺Gracias. Kyle. ⸺Musitó.

⸺Por nada. Ahora dime… ¿cómo fue que terminaste así Jodie Phillips?

⸺Una larga historia. ⸺suspiró ella, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar sobre eso.

⸺Lo lamento mucho. Oí sobre lo que ocurrió con tu familia, pensé que tú también… Ya sabes, moriste.

⸺Lo haré pronto Kyle. ⸺contestó consternada.

⸺¡No! ⸺pronunció exaltado. ⸺No tiene que ser así. Puedo convencer al viejo Williams de que sólo te encarcelen por un tiempo o que te perdonen.

⸺Kyle, ese ricachón de Héctor pagó una fortuna para que me ahorquen. Apuesto que el viejo Williams no querrá renunciar a todo ese dinero. ⸺dijo apoyando la espalda en las rejas tratando de evitar mirar a Kyle quien estaba sentado frente a la celda de Jodie.

⸺Mi propuesta sigue en pie, Jodie. Eso podría ayudarte.

Jodie se sintió aún más incómoda al recordar la propuesta de matrimonio que Kyle le había hecho años atrás. En aquel entonces Jodie lo rechazó por dos motivos; el primero fue su madre, ya muy enferma casi a punto de morir que debía ser cuidada y el segundo porque ella no lo amaba. Lo quería como a un amigo de la juventud con quien tuvo un amorío, pero sólo eso.

⸺Kyle… aceptarla ahora sería usarte para intentar salir de un problema.

_“Y jamás aceptaría algo que no me merezco. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera me he acordado de ti en los últimos cinco años. ¿Por qué continuas con eso? ¿Por qué continúas amándome cuando yo nunca lo hice contigo?”._

⸺Sólo quiero ayudarte. Sabes lo que siento por ti.

⸺Deberías olvidarme para siempre, Kyle. Más ahora que pronto estaré pataleando frente a todos con una soga en mi cuello.

⸺¡Jodie! ⸺ella pudo sentirlo aferrándose a los barrotes, pero nunca volteó a verlo. ⸺Cuéntame lo que pasó… Con tu Pá y con Angus. ⸺dijo calmado sentándose en su silla luego de un largo silencio incómodo.

Jodie puso los ojos en blanco. Realmente no quería hablar sobre ese asunto, pero Kyle insistió. Al final, ella decidió hablar.

⸺Unos malditos hijos de puta los asesinaron.

⸺¡Jodie! ¿Y ese vocabulario? ⸺Kyle parecía sorprendido. ⸺Lo siento. Como dije antes, escuché lo que les pasó… Pero no cómo… ¿cómo escapaste?

⸺Me uní a la banda rival y quizás por eso terminé aquí. Kyle, no voy hablar más sobre eso.

Jodie cruzó los brazos mientras cerró los ojos rogando para que Kyle no preguntara más cosas sobre su vida actual.

⸺¿Y qué ocurre con esa banda a la que te uniste? ¿Quiénes son? ⸺dijo Kyle mientras Jodie volvía a poner los ojos en blanco rogando para que se callara de una vez.

_“¡Qué se calle de una vez! No quiero, ni puedo decirle nada sobre la banda. Los pondría en peligro y lo que menos quiero es eso. Además, sería desleal”._

⸺No te voy a hablar sobre ellos. Terminarás contándole todo al sheriff.

⸺¡Jodie! ¿Ya no confías en mí? ¡Vamos! Antes me contabas todos tus secretos y confiabas en mí. Hasta me dejaste desnudarte…

⸺¡Kyle! ¡Ya cállate maldito imbécil! ⸺contestó levantándose bruscamente harta de todo. Lo miró con desprecio y luego volvió a sentarse en la cama de la celda. Se sintió avergonzada y enojada.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento frente a la celda con una expresión de enojo en su rostro y se ubicó del otro lado, donde podía mirar mejor el rostro de Jodie. Ella por dentro deseaba que él se marchara y la dejara a solas.

⸺Me apena mucho que terminaras así Jodie Phillips. No pareces aquella chica que vi marcharse de este pueblo años atrás.

⸺¡Kyle, cuando me marche mi madre estaba muriendo enferma por una maldita epidemia producida en este pueblo inmundo! ¡Y a ti sólo te interesaba querer casarte conmigo! ⸺gritó hacía el joven levantándose de nuevo de su asiento para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente con furia, hasta que Kyle suavizó la mirada y se rindió apartándose hacía otro lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el resto de la mañana. Jodie se quedó sentada en la cama apoyada a la pared de su celda, mientras que Kyle ordenaba los papeles del Sheriff Williams.

Ella podía ver que aún sus cosas estaban sobre el escritorio, anhelaba tanto poder tener su cinturón cartuchera con su revolver y su cuchillo. Así quizás podría escapar de algún modo…

De pronto mucho alboroto afuera en el pueblo la distrajo de sus pensamientos y a Kyle de sus tareas. Se escuchaban disparos y gritos por doquier.

⸺¡Kyle! ¡Kyle! ¡Ponte alerta! ¡Hay un altercado en la estación! ⸺El Sheriff Williams llamó desde la ventana.

Y Kyle tomó una escopeta y salió corriendo por la puerta principal dejando a Jodie totalmente sola en la comisaria. Así que rápidamente ella buscó a su alrededor algún objeto que le sirviera para forzar la cerradura del calabozo, pero no encontró nada así que comenzó a empujar la puerta con todo el peso de su cuerpo con la esperanza de que esta se rompiera y la dejara libre. Pero cuando el brazo y el hombro le dolían demasiado dejó de hacerlo y se dio por vencida.

_“¡Carajo!”._

Comenzó a lloriquear agarrándose la cabeza desesperada. Quería escapar de allí, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se había metido en graves problemas y su vida corría peligro. Se sentía tan impotente que podría haber golpeado su cabeza contra los barrotes.

De momento a otro, la puerta principal de la comisaria se abrió bruscamente haciendo que Jodie se sobresaltara, pensó que podría ser Kyle quien volvía, pero para su sorpresa y alivio quien había entrado no era Kyle.

⸺¡Arthur! ⸺ Gritó feliz de verlo. ⸺¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

⸺Encontré a Coffee y había gente hablando de que detuvieron a una “bandida” que tenía casualmente tus características. ⸺dijo él en tono de regaño.

Jodie suspiró cansada y cubrió sus ojos y su frente con la mano.

⸺Ese ricachón de Tumbleweed me reconoció. ⸺Se lamentó.

Arthur tomó del escritorio las llaves de la celda y la abrió dejando a Jodie libre al fin. Salió aliviada y también feliz por ver al hombre de nuevo. ¡Él la había liberado! Ella estaba tan emocionada que se dejó llevar, saltando sobre Arthur envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Se aferró fuerte a él sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma, él respondió rodeando sus brazos en ella. Jodie cerro sus ojos sintiéndose tan afortunada que todo pareció dejar de importar en ese momento.

⸺¡Jodie! ¿Jodie estás bien? ¡Vi a un tipo entrar…! ⸺Kyle entró a la comisaria corriendo agitado para luego frenar de golpe al ver la escena.

Jodie y Arthur dejaron de abrazarse, separándose para mirar fijamente al ayudante del sheriff quien estaba paralizado en la puerta de la comisaria. Ella sabía que haberlos visto a ambos así fue duro para él. A pesar de que ellos sólo eran amigos, Kyle no conocía el tipo de relación que tenían.

_“No pretendía romper tu corazón una vez más”._

Kyle se quedó mirando a Arthur con una expresión de odio en su rostro mientras les apuntaba con una escopeta a ambos. Arthur le dijo unas palabras para que el otro hombre se tranquilizara y no fuera a cometer alguna estupidez. Mientras tanto Jodie se acercó al escritorio del sheriff a buscar sus cosas. Ella intentó tomar su bolsa y su revólver. Pero Kyle inmediatamente levanto la escopeta apuntando a Arthur.

⸺¡Si haces algún movimiento le disparo a tu querido amigo! ⸺gritó.

Jodie no iba a permitir que Kyle le disparara a Arthur, a pesar de que no quería hacer lo que iba a hacer ella se movió rápido agarrando el revolver del escritorio y como si el tiempo se detuviera para todos ella apuntó su arma antes de que Kyle pudiera hacer algún movimiento y disparó tres tiros en su pecho.

Kyle cayó al suelo de madera de la comisaria desangrándose inmediatamente por los disparos que recibió en su pecho.

⸺Lo siento Kyle. ⸺dijo mirando a los ojos sin vida del joven.

_“Literalmente rompí tu corazón una vez más”._

Ella guardó su arma en la funda, volviendo a colocarse el cinturón y al voltearse dio un suspiró volviendo a mirar a Kyle sobre un creciente charco de sangre.

Ella actúo sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, la escena la hacía sentirse descompuesta, como si quisiera vomitar el café y el panecillo que había desayunado.

Se lamentó por haber hecho eso, pero también sabía que debía hacerlo. No iba a permitir que él hiriera a Arthur. Además, ella no volvería a dejar cabos sueltos nunca más. Había aprendido la lección esta vez. Debería haberle hecho lo mismo al ayudante de Héctor, si lo hubiera hecho, ella no estaría allí.

⸺Vámonos de aquí, Jodie. ⸺Arthur dijo tocándole el hombro. Ella asintió y ambos salieron.

Afuera el pueblo se veía totalmente desierto, lo único que podía verse eran cuerpos. El sheriff, los demás ayudantes y… ¡Los O’Driscoll!

⸺¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ⸺preguntó Jodie sorprendida.

⸺Ya sabes… parte de la guerra entre Dutch y Colm. Y bueno justo aproveche el conflicto para ir a buscarte.

⸺Gracias.

⸺No hay de que… Tenemos cosas que hacer, al parecer vamos a mudarnos de nuevo.

⸺¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde?

⸺Algunos de los hombres de Colm que quedaban por esta zona nos atacaron está mañana, nos enteramos que el resto huyó al noreste. Dutch ha decidido que también nos moveríamos hacía allá. Iremos a West Elizabeth.

Jodie recordó el motivo por el que comenzó todo esto, sabía que el sujeto que mató a su familia estaba entre ellos, sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca de conseguir lo que quería.

Sintiendo una corazonada pensó; _“Quizás esta vez tenga la oportunidad de encontrarme cara a cara con ese asesino para poder darle su merecido”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Primer capítulo del 2020! Espero sea de su agrado.   
> Como siempre, si encuentran algún error me disculpo. Esta historia también la pueden encontrar en Wattpad.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas con un nuevo capítulo! <3


	8. Reflexiones

Jodie y Arthur partieron de Armadillo después de todo el caos que se había producido entre la guerra de bandas y los acontecimientos de la comisaria donde Jodie pudo finalmente escapar de prisión gracias a Arthur.

Jodie había salido de ahí muy conmocionada por lo que le había hecho a Kyle, el ayudante del Sheriff con quien compartía un pasado. Luego de que Arthur le contara sobre todo lo que había ocurrido mientras ella estuvo en la cárcel, Jodie se quedó callada mirando fijamente el camino de tierra por donde transitaban.

Así estuvieron por un largo rato, él entendía que ella quería un momento de tranquilidad para sí. Y ella en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen de Kyle lleno de sangre tendido en el suelo, tampoco en su encarcelación y en el viejo Héctor que había pagado para que la ahorcaran. Su mente estaba tan ocupada que no se dio cuenta que estaban llegando a la parte de New Austin que ella no conocía; Hennigan's Stead

⸺Oye… ⸺Arthur, la sacó de su trance. ⸺Lo que pasó ahí… ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

⸺Yo… todo este último tiempo, le he disparado a muchos imbéciles, pero jamás me había sentido como ahora.

⸺Conocías al tipo de la comisaría. ¿Verdad? ⸺Arthur preguntó.

⸺Sí. ⸺Dijo casi susurrando. ⸺Él fue una de las tantas amistades que tuve en mi juventud.

_“Y me acosté con él un par de veces... Pero, nadie sabe, ni sabrá sobre eso. Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo”._

⸺Y se convirtió en un agente de la ley. Lo superarás.

⸺Sí. ⸺Contestó rápidamente mientras miraba las orejas de Coffee. ⸺Desde que era un chico quiso serl…

⸺Aguarda. ⸺Interrumpió Arthur deteniendo su caballo de golpe. ⸺Son ellos.

_“Los O’Driscoll”_

Estaban en el medio del camino junto a sus caballos, el lugar era una zona un tanto pantanosa, con lagunas, arroyos y muchos sauces, Jodie ya no podía diferenciar si se encontraban en New Austin aun o ya habían llegado a West Elizabeth.

⸺Son cinco. Y… ⸺Levantó las cejas abriendo la boca.

⸺¿Qué pasa Jodie?

⸺¡Es él! Ese fue quien los mató… ⸺Dijo apretando sus puños y tensando la mandíbula.

Entre ellos estaba el hombre que Jodie quería encontrar desde hace tiempo. Alto de nariz aguileña, llevaba el mismo sombrero de bombín negro con verde que usaba aquel día en el rancho. Jodie cegada por la ira sacó su revolver y comenzó a dispararles.

Los caballos se asustaron y los disparos que resonaban entre los árboles hacían que las aves salieran volando en todas las direcciones, mientras que todos ellos se ocultaban tras esos mismos arboles con sus armas al ataque.

⸺¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! ⸺Jodie gritaba cada seis disparos que hacía y luego volvía a cagar el arma.

⸺¡Jodie! Tienes que calmarte. ¡Estás disparando a la nada! ⸺Él la regañó intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

Entre tanto revuelo los hombres de Colm terminaron escapando, sólo murieron unos pocos a manos de Arthur. Jodie salió corriendo detrás de ellos aun disparando hasta que se quedó sin balas. Los hombres galoparon velozmente dejando a Jodie y Arthur solos.

⸺¡Hijos de puta! ⸺Ella gritó tirando su arma al suelo con furia, pero ya no podrían escucharla debido a la distancia.

⸺¡Jodie! ⸺Arthur la alcanzó. ⸺¡Mírame Jodie! ⸺Dijo mientras agarro sus hombros.

Ella quería destruir todo a su paso, quería matar a todos esos hombres en especial al del bombín negro. Estaba furiosa, la mandíbula le dolía de tanto apretarla, su ceño fruncido estaba lleno de odio, pero al ver el rostro de Arthur frente a ella comenzó a tranquilizarse suavizando la mirada al observar sus verdosos ojos fijos en ella. Tragó saliva y se relajó bajó su toque.

⸺Jodie… ⸺Susurró él rodeándola con sus brazos como en la comisaria de Armadillo.

Ella pasó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de él y enterró el rostro en su cuello. No entendía por qué él la estaba abrazando de esa forma, pero estando así tan cerca de él podía sentirse mejor, se olvidaba de toda esa furia que tenía anteriormente, pero sólo le quedaban sentimientos de angustia.

Él acarició su espalda mientras ella suspiraba sintiendo en su cara la suavidad de la camisa que vestía. Sintiendo su aroma y su cuerpo, ella comenzó a relajar la tensión de su cuerpo. Igual aún tenía ese horrible nudo en la garganta que tanto detestaba y la dejaba en silencio.

⸺Uno de ellos era quien los mató. ⸺Musitó alejando su rostro de él cuando estuvo más calmada. 

⸺¿Cuál?

⸺El más alto, el de la nariz grande que usaba un bombín.

⸺¿Greg? ⸺Preguntó él y rompieron el abrazo. Sin embargo, él no dejó de acariciar suavemente el hombro de Jodie.

⸺Supongo, no sé su nombre.

⸺Sí debe ser Greg, uno de los hombres más cercanos a Colm.

⸺Como sea. Voy a asesinarlo. ⸺Dijo girándose a la dirección en que los hombres de Colm huyeron mientras apretaba sus puños.

⸺Jodie, entiendo tu ira. Pero la forma en que la venganza te ciega puede costarte muy caro. Siempre sostuve que es un juego de tontos, no dejes que esa sed de venganza te ciegue. ¿Sí?

⸺Lo intentaré. ⸺Gruñó tratando de no hacer notable las ganas de llorar que tenía.

⸺Bien, ahora vamos a buscar un lugar para instalar el campamento.

Y así fue, ambos llegaron a un lugar boscoso lleno de grandes arboles llamado Tall Trees, llegaron a la conclusión que sería una buena ubicación para ocultarse y pasar desapercibidos. Cuando lograron localizar a los demás, los llevaron hasta ese sitio.

Luego de un rato comenzaron a llegar los carros y caballos junto a los demás miembros de la banda a este sitio que habían encontrado. Abigail fue la primera en acercarse a Jodie y saludarla.

⸺Jodie ¿Cómo estás? Oí que te atraparon en ese pueblo. ¿Qué pasó? ⸺Preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

⸺Larga historia, pero me reconocieron y me encarcelaron. Por suerte Arthur vino a ayudar y aquí estoy.

⸺Empaqué tus cosas. Están en aquel carro. ⸺Dijo con una sonrisa suave.

Abigail se fue a buscar al pequeño Jack dejando a Jodie a solas. Cuando los carros se detuvieron ella fue a ayudar a desempacar. Estaba muy seria y callada, no era la misma que solía ser últimamente, actuaba de una forma tan similar a cuando llegó la primera vez a la banda; cabizbaja, callada y pensativa.

Los chismes corrían de forma rápida por el campamento y ya todos sabían que la habían encarcelado en Armadillo, pero nadie sabía sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido allí. Aun así, a simple vista podían notar que algo andaba mal con Jodie.

⸺¡Oye novata! ⸺Karen se acercó a hablarle mientras Jodie acomodaba sus cosas.

⸺Karen.

⸺Cambia esa cara larga. Te detuvieron, pero pudiste escapar con la ayuda de alguien que se preocupa por ti.

 _“Arthur”._ Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

⸺Sí, lo sé. ⸺Sólo ha sido un día difícil. ⸺Suspiró. ⸺Estaré bien.

⸺¡Así me gusta! ⸺La rubia animó a Jodie y luego se fue a terminar sus labores.

Una vez que terminó de ordenar sus cosas e instalarse Jodie aún continuaba sintiéndose incomoda con toda la situación que había vivido. Así que decidió irse sola a caminar por el bosque con la excusa de que iría a cazar.

El bosque era tranquilo, a ella le agradaba mirar hacia arriba las copas de los grandes árboles. Estaba descubriendo mejor ese lugar, el clima era más húmedo, muy diferente al desierto en dónde ella creció. Podía ver a los animales que corrían por todas partes, supuestamente venía a cazar, podría haber levantado su rifle, pero lo que más quería era estar sola y pensar, así que no cazó nada.

Jodie apoyó su espalda en uno de los árboles y se deslizó por el mismo hasta llegar al suelo. Ella cerró sus ojos y ahí estaba nuevamente en su mente la imagen de Kyle muerto, había estado todo el día torturándose con ese recuerdo.

_“Pobre Kyle… Jamás pensé que haría algo así, lo conocía y… lo maté._

_Pero Kyle iba a hacer algo malo, pudo haberme herido, pudo haber herido a Arthur... Tuve que actuar._

_Y lo maté…_ ” Pensó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. _“¡Diablos Jodie! Él tipo te amaba desde que era un jovencito._

 _¿Qué pensarían tus padres?_ Ella suspiró mirando hacia arriba notando como el viento movía las ramas de los árboles.

_Supongo que mamá estaría decepcionada y enojada… Y papá, él… Bueno, debo de dejar de pensar en qué pensarían si estuvieran aquí._

_Ellos no están aquí…_

_…Como Kyle”._

⸺¡Basta! ⸺Dijo tomándose la cabeza.

_“Quería… ¡Quiero! Matar a Greg. Esto es lo que yo quería… Quería convertirme en una forajida… ¡Estaba tan entusiasmada con ir a robar ese banco!_

_Quería aprender a robar, a matar, a ser esa clase de personas de las historias que papá contaba, que obtenían lo que querían con un revolver. ¡Eso quería!…_

_Jamás pensé en las consecuencias…Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Pero… Jamás pensé en que me encarcelarían… O en que mataría a alguien que conocía y que quizás… aún apreciaba”._

Jodie miró hacia arriba, golpeando suavemente su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol donde estaba apoyada intentando ver el cielo, pero desde donde estaba sentada lo que más vio fueron las ramas meciéndose por el viento. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, le faltaba el aire y le dolía el pecho.

 _“Lo hecho, hecho está…”_ Suspiró. _“¡Maldita sea Kyle! Siempre me trajiste problemas”_ Jodie se dio cuenta que todo este asunto la había hecho reflexionar sobre tantas cosas.

Al final, luego de tanto pensar y culparse no aguantó más, las ultimas horas habían sido demasiado emocionales para ella, así que ocultó su cara detrás de sus rodillas y dejó salir ese llanto que luchaba por salírsele desde temprano.

Ella lloró odiándose por haber matado a ese hombre, también por el encuentro que tuvo con el asesino de su familia, su encarcelamiento y también recordaba lo que Arthur había hecho por ella y lo bien que la había hecho sentir; al ir a buscarla a la comisaria y al darle ese abrazo reconfortante, pensar en él la hacía sonreír como idiota entre las lágrimas.

Se quedó un rato largo así hasta que se tranquilizó y después de dar los últimos sollozos, decidió ir al rio que no estaba muy lejos de ahí y se lavó la cara con el agua fría, ella se sintió más relajada. Toda esa lloradera fue un gran desahogo, a pesar de seguir sintiendo culpa y angustia por todo lo negativo que le sucedió, al menos el nudo en su garganta se había ido.

 _“Eso fue… un alivio. Creo que necesitaba eso… Aun así, ahora me siento una idiota”._ Pensó al recordar como lloró como una niña pequeña acurrucada bajo un árbol. _“Pero esto también me ayudó a darme cuenta de que seguiré adelante con mi propósito”._

⸺Debería volver. ⸺Se dijo así misma mirando entre los árboles la tenue luz del sol de la tarde que estaba a punto de ocultarse.

Camino hasta el campamento mientras deshacía las trenzas de su cabello, dejándolo suelto, tratando de no pensar más en Kyle, ni en el drama del día. Estaba hambrienta por lo que sólo quería llegar a comer algo y luego irse a descansar.

Apenas llegó a su hogar recién instalado, fue recibida por Arthur que se acercó a ella apenas la vio llegar.

⸺¡Jodie! ⸺Dijo él al acercarse.

⸺¿Qué pasa? ⸺Contestó luego de hacerle un saludo con la mano.

⸺Nada, sólo… estaba un poco preocupado por cómo te fuiste de repente después de todo lo esta mañana.

⸺Estoy bien.

⸺¿Segura? ⸺Preguntó notando los ojos enrojecidos de Jodie.

⸺Ahora sí, estoy mejor. Necesitaba un momento a solas. ⸺Ella lo miró con una expresión serena. Tratando de hacerle entender que se sentía mejor.

Verlo a él parado frente a ella la hacía sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago, no estaba segura si era por el hambre o por la cercanía de Arthur usando esa camisa azul claro con varios botones desabrochados.

⸺Bueno, te veré al rato.

⸺Sí… _“Se preocupó por mí.”_ Ella sonrió al verlo alejarse sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de correr a abrazarlo.

Caminó manteniendo la sonrisa hasta llegar a la hoya de guiso que había preparado Pearson y sin que nadie lo notara, se sirvió bastante comida en el plato metálico lo que provocó que apenas podía caminar sosteniéndolo que el guiso se le rebalsaba por los costados, igual pudo ir a sentarse frente a la fogata y comenzar a comer. Mientras hacía eso Hosea se acercó a ella.

⸺Estuve esta tarde en Blackwater. Creo que encontré algo interesante donde podría participar señorita Phillips.

⸺¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?

⸺Una pequeña estafa… ¿Le interesa?

⸺¡Por supuesto! ⸺Contestó.

La propuesta de Hosea le entusiasmaba bastante a pesar de que más temprano estuvo replanteándose su nueva vida como forajida. Había aceptado las consecuencias y estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante, ella quería llegar a Greg, ella ya conocía su nombre, sólo tenía que encontrarlo e ir cobrarle por lo que le había hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Este capítulo fue reescrito ayer así que con más razón me disculpo por los errores que pude cometer y pasar por alto a la hora de corregir.   
> Pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad, bajo el mismo nombre.   
> ¡Espero sigan disfrutando esta historia, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con el Capítulo 9!


	9. Aventuras en Blackwater I

Una vez instalados en el campamento en Tall Trees todos se pusieron manos a la obra para conseguir algo de dinero para los gastos generales y para los ahorros de la banda. Aún seguía en pie el plan de Dutch y Hosea de comprar tierras en el Oeste, pero obviamente antes de eso había que conseguir una buena cantidad de ingresos monetarios.

Y por eso Jodie estaba camino a Blackwater junto a Arthur y Hosea. Hoy ella participaría en una pequeña estafa que el hombre mayor había planificado desde hace un par de días. Sería una trabajo simple y fácil en el que ella podría participar y exhibir sus dotes como actriz.

Estaba algo nerviosa e incómoda, pues para hacer este trabajo tuvo que volver a ponerse ese vestido azul pastel que le prestaron y que guardaba entre sus cosas desde los primeros días que llegó a la banda. Igual a pesar de todo eso estaba algo emocionada de hacer este engaño junto a sus compañeros.

⸺Ya pronto será el momento. Recuerda lo que te dije, debes actuar con mucha preocupación. Cuando veas que Arthur consiguió el dinero me acaricias el cabello como señal para empezar a mejorarme y poder irnos.

⸺Entendido. ⸺Dijo al escuchar las instrucciones de Hosea.

Dejaron los caballos bajo unos árboles en las afueras del pueblo y se alejaron un poco para situarse antes de la encrucijada del camino que se dividía uno en dirección a Strawberry y otro a Blackwater, mientras que Arthur se alejó un poco más escondiéndose tras unas rocas en su puesto de vigilancia.

⸺Muy bien, ya tendrán que aparecer. ⸺Advirtió Hosea mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

Minutos después a lo lejos divisaron lo que esperaban; una lujosa diligencia que venía acercándose desde el oeste.

⸺¡Es hora! Recuerda, soy tu padre y estas preocupada por mí salud.

⸺Sí, papá. ⸺Jodie contestó bromeando.

Cuando la diligencia estaba más cerca, Hosea comenzó su actuación agarrándose el pecho y tirándose en el medio del camino.

⸺¡Oh padre! ⸺Jodie gritó. ⸺¡Padre! ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Responda! ⸺Exclamó fingiendo preocupación.

La diligencia estaba ya casi encima de ellos y tanto los pasajeros como el conductor pusieron toda su atención en Jodie y Hosea.

Jodie se arrodillo junto a Hosea mientras él daba pequeños espasmos tirado en el suelo.

⸺¡Padre! ¡Ayuda! ¡Mi padre está mal! ⸺Jodie chilló al cochero de la diligencia que miraba con preocupación.

El conductor se bajó mientras que los ocupantes de la diligencia; un hombre y una mujer vestidos de forma muy elegante estaban asomados mirando lo que ocurría. Todos ellos estaban distraídos con el acto de Hosea y Jodie. Tal como tenía que ser, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

⸺¿Qué le sucede? ⸺Preguntó el cochero.

⸺No lo sé, su salud… ¡Oh padre! ⸺Jodie apretó la mano de Hosea mirando al cochero con los ojos llorosos. Y mientras tanto Arthur se había acercado a la parte trasera para forzar el cofre donde trasportaban objetos de valor y dinero.

⸺¿Quiere que lo llevemos con un doctor? Estamos muy cerca del pueblo.

⸺Mi pobre padre… pobrecito. ⸺Lloriqueaba Jodie sosteniendo la mano de Hosea con ambas manos.

Ella miró nuevamente al cochero y a los ocupantes de la diligencia, la pareja elegante lucía muy incómoda y parecían querer irse de inmediato. Jodie mientras los miraba también podía ver más atrás a Arthur alejándose sigilosamente.

_“¡Lo consiguió!”._

⸺Estará bien supongo. Lo llevaré a casa. ⸺Dijo acariciando el cabello del hombre.

¡Era la señal para que Hosea comenzara a recuperarse! Entonces él despertó lentamente.

⸺¡Padre! ⸺Exclamó ella mientras él se incorporó cuidadosamente. 

⸺¡Hija! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tanto escandalo? Estoy bien. ¡A ver ayúdame! Veo que estamos estorbando a estas personas. ⸺Él regañó a Jodie y ella tuvo que hacer fuerzas para no reírse.

⸺Lo siento, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

⸺Veo que todo se solucionó. Como verán estamos atrasándonos y debemos llegar a Strawberry cuanto antes. ⸺Se quejó la mujer elegante que iba dentro de la diligencia.

⸺Nos disculpamos. ⸺Contestó Hosea sin salirse de su personaje aún un poco indispuesto.

Ambos se corrieron del camino de forma muy cuidadosa, ya que el personaje de Hosea acababa de recuperarse de un desmayo. Una vez que despejaron la vía, la diligencia siguió su camino. Se quedaron a ver en silencio como se alejaba hasta que no pudieron verla más.

⸺Su actuación fue muy convincente señorita Phillips. ⸺Hosea felicitó a Jodie, ella sonrió orgullosa.

⸺Cuando me regañaste pensé que lo arruinaría todo con una carcajada.

⸺Pero te contuviste. Eres buena, estoy planificando una estafa inmobiliaria grande, quizás puedas ayudar.

⸺¡Por supuesto! ⸺Exclamó emocionada.

Mientras ellos hablaban Arthur llegó junto con los caballos y la recompensa del pequeño engaño que acababan de hacer. Jodie acarició a Coffee cuando el animal se acercó a ella.

⸺Tenían joyas y dinero. ⸺Arthur dijo mientras contaba los billetes que luego repartió entre todos.

⸺Bien. ⸺Contestó Jodie al recibir el dinero.

Estaba orgullosa de conseguir su propio dinero con su esfuerzo. A pesar de que era una actividad ilegal, nadie le preguntaría de donde lo sacó cuando lo fuera a gastar en alcohol, golosinas o atuendos lindos.

⸺Yo volveré al campamento. ¿Se quedan o vienen?

⸺Me quedo aquí. ⸺Dijeron Jodie y Arthur al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron por la coincidencia.

⸺Bueno, nos vemos luego. ⸺Dijo Hosea subiendo a su caballo para luego irse.

El hombre mayor se alejaba galopando en su caballo gris, mientras que Jodie alimentaba a Coffee y Arthur sólo la observaba, hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio.

⸺¿Tienes cosas que hacer en el pueblo?

⸺Sí, iba a hacer unas compras y luego iré a la cantina. ¿Vienes?

⸺Tengo que cobrar unas deudas de Strauss, pero luego estaré libre.

⸺Bien, te veré más tarde en la cantina. ⸺Dijo ella sonriéndole, él sólo le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo y cada uno siguió su camino.

 _“Pasaré tiempo con él”._ Sonreía Jodie mientras caminaba dirigiendo a su caballo.

Jodie y Coffee siguieron por el camino de tierra hasta llegar a la calle principal de Blackwater. Era un pueblo bastante grande que aún continuaba en crecimiento. Por un momento ella recordaba a Gold Springs, estaba tan lejos y en un lugar tan distinto, más vivo y con calles empedradas. Jodie caminó por esas calles observando las construcciones a su alrededor, las tiendas, el teatro y las personas que poblaban esa pequeña ciudad y parecía agradarle bastante, nunca en su vida había estado en un lugar así.

Se acercó a la tienda general donde al entrar saludó cortésmente al vendedor y preguntó por la ropa que vendían en el lugar. Moría de ganas por quitarse ese vestido, pero el hombre de la tienda le respondió que no vendía ropa, que debía ir al sastre que quedaba cerca de la comisaria. Jodie decidió que compraría un nuevo atuendo en otro momento y decidió comprar alimento para Coffee y algunas provisiones para llevar en su bolsa, además de golosinas y cigarrillos.

Antes de pagarle al vendedor ella miró una de las repisas de la tienda donde vio unos cuadernos en venta que llamaron su atención.

_“Él mencionó un par de veces que le gustaba escribir en un diario que perdió…_

_…Sonaba que extrañaba hacerlo… y si le obsequio uno…”_ Se le ocurrió la idea recordando un par de conversaciones que había tenido con Arthur desde hace un tiempo atrás.

⸺Y deme uno de esos diarios que tiene ahí. ⸺Le dijo al vendedor quien le entregó el diario a Jodie.

Ella pagó todo con el dinero que había conseguido en el día y luego guardó sus nuevas adquisiciones en su bolsa mientras salía de la tienda. Una vez afuera se acercó a su caballo haciéndole unas caricias en la cabeza. Justo cuando pensaba irse hacía la cantina, reconoció al frente a uno de los hombres de Colm.

El hombre caminaba hacia el sur del pueblo. Vestía ropa negra, tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros. Jodie recordaba haberlo visto con Greg el día que escaparon de Tall Trees. Entonces lo siguió desde varios metros atrás sin que él se dé cuenta. Ella no le sacaba la vista de encima, parecía un animal persiguiendo a su presa y que en cualquier momento atacaría sin pensar. El tipo parecía ser un enclenque, ella no tenía miedo de interrogarlo sobre el paradero de Greg.

El hombre continúo caminando sin preocupaciones hasta salir de Blackwater, al no haber ningún testigo por la zona Jodie decidió atacar inmediatamente. Ella corrió con el cuchillo en su mano y lo intercepto por detrás haciéndolo caer al suelo. Una vez derribado ella lo aprisionó colocando su rodilla en el pecho del hombre y amenazándolo con el cuchillo en su cuello.

⸺¡Suéltame!

⸺Greg. ¿Dónde está ese bastardo?

⸺No se lo diré. No puedo.

⸺Entonces tendré que cortarte el cuello.

_“Espero que este imbécil hable porque no sé si podré hacerlo…”_

Jodie hizo presión con su rodilla en el pecho del hombre mientras apretaba el cuchillo en su cuello y el O’Driscoll sólo se quejaba aterrorizado.

_“¿Enserio? ¿Le doy miedo? ¿Soy amenazante? ¿Yo?”_

⸺¡Habla!

⸺¡Thieves' Landing! Está en Thieves' Landing. No me mates por favor. ⸺Chilló tartamudeando el joven O’Driscoll.

Ella lo soltó y el hombre se levantó inmediatamente mirándola aterrorizado mientras alzaba las manos en rendición hacía Jodie.

⸺Juro que no diré nada sobre esto. Me iré de aquí. ⸺Farfulló él.

Jodie lo miró fijamente a los ojos, él estaba aterrado, incluso parecía temblar. Ella pensó en matarlo al principio, porque con el ayudante de Héctor había aprendido la lección.

 _“No dejar cabos sueltos”_.

Pero este hombre le daba pena, ella sintió empatía por él y lo dejó ir.

⸺Gracias señorita, gracias. Juro que no diré nada. ⸺Dijo él y luego se fue rápidamente.

_“Espero no haber cometido un error dejándolo vivir”._

Jodie se sacudió el polvo que tenía en el vestido. Cuando vio correr al muchacho alejándose de ella, se dio cuenta que haber actuado sin pensar pudo haberle costado la vida y que había tenido la suerte de que ese hombre estaba asustado y no intentó hacerle daño, ella dio un suspiro y continúo caminando segura de sí hacia Blackwater.

 _“Le pediré a Arthur que me acompañe a matar a Greg”._ Pensó mientras caminaba pateando las pequeñas rocas que había en la senda de tierra. Estaba alegre, sabía que él día que siempre estuvo esperando desde que mataron a su familia llegaría pronto y ella al fin les cobraría por lo que le hicieron. Ella siguió caminando pensativa…

Durante la corta travesía un poco antes de llegar al pueblo se encontró con un hombre bastante particular para pareció haber salido de la nada.

⸺ Un dólar para su futuro... Un dólar para su destino... ⸺Decía el anciano encorvado parado junto a la carretera. ⸺Ayude a un hombre ciego.

Jodie contó unas monedas que tenía en la bolsa y al tener justo un dólar decidió depositarlas en el jarro de lata que el hombre extendía.

⸺En cuanto encuentre la paz procure disfrutar cada momento, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo puede desmoronarse.

⸺Está bien. Gracias. ⸺Dijo cordialmente al hombre y continuo con su trayecto.

Se sintió extraña después del encuentro con ese hombre. No sabía si podía creerle o no. Su padre alguna vez en su vida, cuando era niña quizás, le había dicho que no creyera en nada de esas cosas. Pero lo que le dijo el hombre era tan cierto.

 _“En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo podía desmoronarse… Así fue como sucedió todo, aquella mañana”._ Se lamentó recordando de nuevo el asesinato de su familia.

Eso la había marcado tanto y no había un solo día en que ella no lo recordara, por eso quería ir contra los responsables, por eso había hecho todo lo que hizo, nada ni nadie iba a detenerla… Estaba decidida.

Jodie siguió su camino olvidando lo que el hombre encorvado le dijo y dejando de lado por un momento sus deseos de venganza. Estaba emocionada por llegar a la cantina y encontrarse con Arthur. Ya se había demorado mucho y esperaba que él aún estuviera ahí, por lo que acelero su paso adentrándose en el pueblo.

Camino hasta el lugar donde había dejado a su caballo y de ahí se dirigieron hacia la cantina, donde Arthur estaría esperándola. Una vez allí, dejó a Coffee atado en el poste para caballos y se acercó curiosa a una de las ventanas de vidrio del establecimiento.

Jodie dio una mirada hacia dentro del lugar y ahí pudo ver a Arthur apoyado en la barra. Ella se mordió el labio sintiendo un escalofrío de emoción. Respiró hondo, acomodó su postura y se acercó a la puerta…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Si hay algún lector o lectora por aquí, le doy las gracias por leer :)


	10. Aventuras en Blackwater II

Jodie entró al bar luego de dar un suspiro en la puerta de entrada, estaba algo nerviosa, pero también alegre. Arthur estaba bebiendo apoyado en la barra, así que ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

⸺¡Hola! Veo que empezaste sin mí. ⸺Dijo al ver la botella de cerveza en la mano de Arthur.

⸺Jodie… Pensé que te habías marchado. Dijiste que sólo ibas a la tienda y no te vi ahí.

⸺Tuve que hacer otra cosa. ⸺Contestó con picardía.

_“Le diré sobre los O’Driscoll más tarde”._

⸺¡Cantinero! Un trago para la dama. ⸺Gritó él hacia el hombre que servia los tragos.

Mientras el hombre detrás de la barra destapaba la botella de cerveza, Jodie observaba a Arthur, detalladamente veía su mirada seria, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración que daba. Comenzaba a sentirse acalorada.

_“Maldita sea… Él…”_

Jodie apartó la mirada tratando de no pensar mucho en la imagen atractiva del hombre a su lado. Ella vio su bolsa y recordó la compra que había hecho más temprano.

_“¡Lo había olvidado!”_

⸺Oye Arthur. ⸺Tragó saliva, mientras él comenzó a prestarle atención. ⸺Fui a la tienda hoy y… recordé algo que me dijiste hace tiempo y bueno, como has hecho muchas cosas por mí, pensé en… ⸺Ella abrió la bolsa y sacó el diario entregándoselo en sus manos. ⸺…hacerte un obsequio como agradecimiento.

Él sorprendido recibió el diario y lo observó atentamente. Ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pues no sabía si a él le gustaría su regalo.

⸺Jodie, no te hubieras molestado.

⸺Quería dártelo. Lo vi y… pensé en ti. ⸺Dijo ella sonrojándose.

⸺Gracias. ⸺Contestó él levantando el diario mientras hacía un gesto alegre con la cabeza. Luego lo guardó en su bolsa y los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un momento, hasta que el cantinero interrumpió preguntando si querían otro trago. Pues ambos manifestaron que sí querían otro trago más.

Y otro.

Y luego otro.

Y varios más.

Jodie se sentía mareada de tanto alcohol que había ingerido. Ella y Arthur estaban riéndose de alguna tontería que habían dicho, ambos estaban divirtiéndose y se sentían muy a gusto con la compañía del otro. Los nervios de Jodie habían desaparecido hace mucho y sólo quedaba en ella la sensación de disfrute.

Arthur se levantó y salió por un momento y Jodie se quedó sola en la barra mirando el pequeño vaso de licor vacío. Se sentía acalorada y no sabía si era porque dentro de la cantina el clima estaba así, por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido o por la presencia de Arthur tan cercana a ella.

Aún se sentía divertida por cosas que ni ella recordaba, pero la sensación de bienestar y felicidad estaban ahí. Estaba relajada escuchando la música que tocaba el pianista, hasta que alguien vino a interrumpir su tranquilidad.

⸺¿Cuánto cobras? ⸺Un ebrio dijo escupiendo un oloroso aliento a alcohol en su cara.

⸺Cállate, aléjate de mí. ⸺Jodie lo empujo ofendida e irritada después de hacer una arcada ante el aliento del sujeto.

⸺¡Zorra!

Ella inmediatamente volvió a empujarlo, pero esta vez más fuerte, el ebrio se tambaleo unos pasos aterrizando sobre una de las mesas haciendo enojar a unos hombres que estaban bebiendo ahí.

⸺¡Desgraciados! ⸺Los hombres de la mesa se levantaron y se acercaron a Jodie y al ebrio enojados.

El ebrio no sabía a quién hacerle frente primero, si a Jodie o a los otros dos hombres. Ella apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero estaba lista para golpearlos en la cara si alguno se atrevía a tocarle un pelo. El ebrio estaba casi en la misma situación y los otros hombres también. Pero en ese instante Arthur volvió.

⸺¡Déjenla en paz! ⸺Gritó mientras se aproximaba.

Los hombres lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos y el ebrio se le abalanzó para golpearlo, pero Arthur lo frenó de un puñetazo que lo tiró hacía donde estaban los otros dos hombres que también golpearon al ebrio que quedó tendido en el suelo. De la nada ellos dos también fueron contra Arthur y él comenzó a pelear con ellos.

Jodie estaba observando todo, mientras ellos peleaban sentía que debía de hacer algo. Así que tomó el vaso de vidrio que tenía en la mano y se lo partió en la cabeza a uno de los sujetos que peleaba con Arthur. Dejando a su compañero de bebida con un solo oponente.

Otros hombres se metieron en la pelea y todo terminó saliéndose de control, volaron sillas y todos se golpeaban entre sí. El cantinero ya se había ido corriendo a alertar a la policía que desde lejos se los escuchaba tocando sus silbatos mientras se avecinaban a la cantina.

Entonces Jodie pateo por la espalda al hombre que peleaba con Arthur dejándolo adolorido en el suelo y a Arthur mirándola sorprendido.

⸺Vámonos antes de que terminemos en la cárcel. ⸺Advirtió ella tirando del pañuelo negro que llevaba Arthur en su cuello.

Lo sacó hacía afuera de la cantina por la puerta del costado escapando ambos junto a otros ebrios que salían por ahí. Ella continúo llevándolo del pañuelo en dirección hacia el lago, una vez ahí viendo como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago ella lo soltó.

⸺Supongo que ya no nos siguen.

⸺Nunca nos siguieron.

⸺Si nos quedábamos más tiempo lo hubieran hecho.

Después de todo ese caos de la pelea y la huida, ellos habían llegado a orillas del sereno lago que era todo lo contrario a la alborotada cantina donde habían estado peleando momentos antes. El lugar estaba inundado por la tranquilidad, excepto por el corazón de Jodie.

⸺Te lastimaron. ⸺Dijo viendo la pequeña contusión en el pómulo de Arthur.

⸺No es nada. ⸺Contestó él mirándola a los ojos.

Se acercó un poco más a él y acarició la pequeña herida con sus dedos. Él hizo una mueca de molestia, entonces ella se apartó de su mejilla inmediatamente, pero él suavizo la mirada y tomó su mano, acercándola a su rostro nuevamente. Aún estaban ebrios y sólo estaban dejándose llevar.

Ella fue acariciando lentamente su rostro con los dedos, sintiendo la aspereza de su barba bajo su tacto hasta que se detuvo en la cicatriz que tenía en su barbilla. Él no dejaba de mirarla al rostro, veía hipnotizado como inspiraba y aspiraba por la boca y comenzó a acercarse a ella, entonces Jodie respondió de la misma forma hasta que sus bocas se unificaron en un beso.

Fue duradero y apasionado. Ella aún podía sentir el sabor a alcohol en él, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, al tratarse de él le gustaba aún más. Mientras se besaban ella nunca dejó de tocar su mejilla mientras había apoyado su otra mano en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Entretanto Arthur la sostenía de la cintura rodeándola con sus brazos.

Rompieron el beso, pero continuaron entrelazados sintiéndose el uno con el otro. Jodie no podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba tan emocionaba, se sentía en las nubes entonces comenzó a moverse como si de un baile se tratara. Ambos giraron sobre si mismos, pero la borrachera los hizo perder el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre pasto. Se rieron y se acurrucaron volviéndose a besar lentamente hasta quedarse dormidos.

~

Cuando la luz del sol saliente golpeo el rostro de Jodie ella despertó. Le dolía la cabeza producto de la resaca. Se sintió desorientada al encontrarse en un lugar diferente al que solía despertar. Notó el calor y la respiración de alguien más a su lado, al lograr abrir bien los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Arthur. Ella sonrió al verlo, pero también se sintió ruborosa.

 _“¿Qué hice anoche?”_ Se preguntó. No recordaba ni la mitad de las cosas que hizo.

Bueno…

Si recordaba haberlo besado.

Se tocó los labios con una sonrisa vergonzosa en el rostro. Durante toda su vida había besado a distintas personas y se había sentido atraída por diferentes personas, pero jamás se había sentido de la forma en la que se sentía cuando estaba con Arthur. Él le atraía, pero también algo más…

Por eso sintió que no debería haberlo besado estando ambos tan ebrios.

Y ahora estando sobria se sintió estúpida, pensó en que quizás él no sentía lo mismo que ella y que todo fue producto del alcohol. Sintió miedo, dudas y también continuaba teniendo alegría, tantos sentimientos encontrados en tan poco tiempo.

Ella se incorporó y al moverse despertó a Arthur que parecía haberse despertado igual de desconcertado que Jodie.

⸺Buenos días. ⸺Dijo sentada sobre el pasto mirando hacia el lago.

⸺Jodie… buenos días. ⸺Contestó él desperezándose.

Estaba nerviosa y no se animaba a mirarlo. Temía haber arruinado la amistad que tenían por haber actuado de esa forma la noche anterior. No estaba pensando bien y se dejó llevar. Se sentía muy insegura y él lo había notado.

⸺¿Sucede algo? ¿Hice algo mal? De ser así…

⸺¡No! ⸺Interrumpió ella ⸺No hiciste nada mal. Creo que yo hice algo mal.

⸺¿¡Qué!? No has hecho nada mal, Jodie.

Ninguno de los dos se animó a decir nada más. Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el suelo como si de verdad hubieran hecho algo mal, el silencio era bastante incomodo y el dolor de cabeza, la sed y la incertidumbre estaban matándola, ella pensaba en tirarse contra el lago a beber el agua del mismo.

Él tampoco decía nada, de momento parecía que iba a decir algo, pero finalmente se quedaba torpemente en silencio. Jodie terminó juntando valentía y dijo sus primeras palabras luego del largo silencio incómodo.

⸺¿Seguimos siendo amigos? ⸺Preguntó con inseguridad.

⸺Si eso es lo que tú quieres. ⸺Contestó en un tono que parecía estar decepcionado.

⸺Claro.

⸺Bien… pero, ¿lo de anoche…?

⸺Si no te gustó podemos olvidarlo. ⸺Interrumpió rápidamente sintiéndose nerviosa.

⸺Pero si me gustó. Es más… no me molestaría si se repitiera.

Jodie comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo, a sentir esa agradable sensación de bienestar que sentía cada vez que se acercaba a hablar con él. Y todos los sentimientos negativos e inseguridades comenzaron a borrarse.

 _“Soy una imbécil”._ Pensó y comenzó a reírse. Y finalmente miró a los verdosos ojos de Arthur por primera vez en el día.

⸺¿Qué es gracioso? ⸺Preguntó él tratando de entender.

⸺Somos adultos y actuamos como adolescentes torpes por toda esta situación. ⸺Dijo levantando los hombros con gracia. ⸺Y… tampoco me molestaría que se repitiera, incluso con la borrachera. ⸺Expresó divertida. 

Los dos rieron y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Jodie sonreía deseando besarlo una vez más.

⸺Ven aquí. ⸺Dijo él como si hubiera sentido los deseos de Jodie.

Al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, volvieron a besarse. Mientras lo hacían ella acariciaba el cabello de Arthur, peinándolo suavemente hacia atrás hasta que se separaron, ella se quedó observando como la luz del sol hacía que los ojos de Arthur se vieran como dos esmeraldas que podía mirar hipnotizada todo el día.

Ella sonrió, la mañana había comenzado tan bien para Jodie, luego del pequeño mal entendido que tuvieron, todo se había arreglado. Las cosas salieron bien, ella estaba feliz y se sentía tranquila al saber que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado. Si hay alguien ahí leyendo, quiero darle las gracias por hacerlo <3


	11. Decisión

Luego de beber agua del lago tal cómo Jodie pensó anteriormente y de desayunar unas frutas enlatadas, ella y Arthur se levantaron y fueron a buscar sus caballos que aún permanecían atados en el poste de la cantina. Se acercaron discretamente ya que el lugar aún estaba cerrado debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, ambos sabían o al menos tenían un recuerdo de haber estado en el inicio de la riña.

Mientras cabalgaban lentamente por las calles de Blackwater, Jodie recordó la información que consiguió del joven O’Driscoll el día anterior.

⸺¡Arthur! ⸺Exclamó ella y él inmediatamente giró a ver que quería. ⸺Ayer, antes de ir a la cantina… Obtuve información sobre Greg.

⸺¿Qué tipo de información?

⸺Se esconde en Thieves' Landing con algunos de sus hombres.

Arthur no contestó y Jodie se quedó impaciente esperando a que él dijera algo al respecto. Luego de un momento de silencio ella volvió a insistir con el tema.

⸺¡Sé dónde se esconde! Podría... podríamos ir y enfrentarlo.

⸺Jodie… ⸺Suspiró.

⸺¿Qué?

⸺Eso sería arriesgado y llamaría la atención. Ya no están buscando por el incidente en Armadillo, no deberíamos causar problemas grandes por el momento.

Jodie se sintió decepcionada pero no dijo más nada y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más ella arreo su caballo y se adelantó dejándolo atrás. Cabalgó rápidamente hasta llegar al campamento en Tall Trees, se bajó de Coffee y lo dirigió hasta la zona de pastoreo. Atrás, Arthur que no venía lejos, la alcanzó.

⸺¡Jodie! ⸺Llamó. ⸺Sobre lo que me dijiste hace un rato…⸺Dijo al alcanzarla.

⸺No importa.

⸺Háblalo con Dutch, el decidirá qué hacer. Y te ayudaré.

⸺Bien lo haré. ⸺Contestó ella cambiando la expresión seria que tenía desde que llegó.

_“Si Dutch me da el sí, él me ayudará...”_

Arthur le hizo un gesto amable y se marchó dejándola cepillar a Coffee a solas, luego fue a quitarse el vestido que usaba desde el día anterior y se puso su ropa más cómoda, al terminar ella se fue hacía la tienda de Dutch para hablar con él sobre el tema de Greg.

Al acercarse a la tienda se encontró con un rostro desconocido. Un hombre con bigote de herradura y cabello largo y rubio, estaba apoyado en un árbol limpiando una de sus armas frente a la tienda de Dutch que estaba cerrada.

⸺Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ⸺Le habló el desconocido. Jodie no contestó. ⸺¿Qué pasa vaquerita eres silenciosa? ¿Cómo te llamas? ⸺Dijo queriendo agarrar una de las trenzas del cabello de Jodie, pero ella se alejó inmediatamente.

⸺No sea desagradable, señor. ⸺Contestó ella.

⸺¡Bravo! Si puedes hablar trencitas.

_“¿Trencitas? ¿En serio?”._

El hombre la hacía sentir incomoda e intimidada, pero ella no se lo manifestó, siguió con la misma mirada fría esperando a que él hiciera algún movimiento extraño para desenfundar su arma y acabar con su parloteo. Pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo Dutch llegó.

⸺¡Jodie! ⸺Exclamó mientras se aproximaba.

Ella se sintió un poco más tranquila al verlo y también se dio cuenta de que había venido a la tienda de gusto ya que Dutch ni siquiera estaba adentro. Si se hubiera ido antes no habría tenido ninguna interacción con el desconocido.

⸺Veo que ya se conocieron con el Señor Bell. ⸺Dijo Dutch al llegar.

⸺Apenas nos dimos un cordial saludo Dutch, aún desconozco el nombre de la señorita. ⸺El desconocido estaba cambiando su actitud frente a Dutch. Eso hizo a Jodie desconfiar aún más del hombre.

⸺Señor Bell ella es Jodie Phillips, mi protegida. Y Jodie, él es Micah Bell, me ayudó con un asunto en un bar, se quedará con nosotros.

Jodie asintió, pero no dijo nada a Micah. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que él se quedara en el campamento por sus formas de actuar, pero si Dutch había decidido eso ella lo aceptaba y tampoco era que le interesara mucho ese sujeto, ella sólo quería hablar con Dutch por algo más importante.

⸺Dutch necesito hablar contigo a solas.

⸺Claro hija. Micah podrías darnos un momento. ⸺Dutch le pidió al nuevo integrante de la banda y Jodie se sintió tan satisfecha al ver al hombre alejarse.

Una vez que estaban a solas Jodie se sintió más cómoda y comenzó a hablar.

⸺Me enteré que Greg y sus hombres se esconden en Thieves Landing. Podríamos ir y acabar con ellos…

Dutch la escuchó atentamente y luego se tomó un momento para pensarlo, lo que ponía a Jodie aún más ansiosa por saber su respuesta.

⸺No. ⸺Contestó desilusionando a Jodie.

⸺¿No? ⸺Preguntó mostrándole esa desilusión que sentía.

⸺Colm no se encuentra ahí. Greg es sólo un subordinado, no me sirve gastar balas en él. Quiero que tú te concentres en la banda, nuestra banda, tu familia. Necesitamos suficiente dinero para largarnos.

⸺Pero Dutch. Greg asesinó a mi padre y a mi hermano. ⸺Contestó decepcionada.

⸺Lo sé hija y te entiendo, pero es hora de que dejes todo eso de lado. La venganza es un lujo que no podemos darnos en este momento, concéntrate en nosotros, Hosea me dijo que lo ayudarías en algo que está planeando, céntrate en eso.

⸺Está bien. ⸺Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía molesta al no haber obtenido lo que quería.

Miró a Dutch, ya sin poder decir nada ya que terminaría llorando y no quería quedar como una niña caprichosa, así que sólo fingió una sonrisa y se alejó del lugar sintiéndose molesta, tragándose esa desilusión y angustia que sentían para luego quedarse pensando apoyada en uno de los grandes arboles que rodeaban el campamento.

_“Ninguno va a ayudarme. Piensan que sólo es un capricho… y quizás lo sea._

_Pero se trata de mi padre, de Angus. ¡De mi vida! No, esto es más que un capricho o una venganza, es… justicia, por ellos._

_Voy a hacerlo. Y lo haré yo sola”._

Se sentó en el lugar aun estando apoyada en el árbol mirando el campamento con una cara de disgusto que ahuyentaba a todo el que se acercaba, con excepción de Abigail quien vino a sentarse a su lado mientras vigilaba a Jack.

⸺¿Qué pasa Jodie? ¿Te dijo alguna grosería ese tipo nuevo, Micah?

⸺No… bueno, dijo unas idioteces. Pero no estoy molesta por eso. Mi humor es por otras cosas, ya se me va a pasar.

⸺¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

⸺No, está bien. Dutch dijo que ese tipo, Micah, se quedara con nosotros.

⸺Lamentablemente. ⸺Contestó Abigail y ambas rieron en complicidad.

El humor de Jodie cambio un poco al reír con Abigail. Le gustaba conversar con ella y ayudarla con el pequeño Jack. Era un niño adorable que se había ganado a Jodie desde el primer momento en que lo conoció. Así que ella logró despejarse pasando el rato con ellos. Se quedó un momento acompañándolos para despejar la mente, funcionó un rato, pero después volvió a pensar en Greg y en lo que quería hacer, ya se había decidido. Sólo debería esperar unas horas más para poder irse.

Entonces se fue a alimentar y cepillar a los demás caballos, cosa que a ella le encantaba hacer y la entretenía, la hacía sentirse bien. En ese momento Arthur llegó a hablar con ella.

⸺¿Entonces? ⸺Preguntó.

⸺Dijo que no. Me dijo casi lo mismo que tú me dices cuando hablo de vengarme. ⸺Ella comentó y luego suspiró. ⸺ Y finalmente lo acepté. No iré a buscar a Greg.

_“Perdón, pero debo mentirte”._

⸺Está bien, Jodie. Si alguna vez los cruzamos y nos enfrentamos con ellos te ayudaré a dar con él. ⸺Contestó Arthur mientras acariciaba a uno de los caballos. Ella le sonrió y se quedaron un momento en silencio.

⸺Y… ¿Sobre nosotros? Lo que pasó en Blackwater… ⸺Ella cambió de tema. ⸺Lo que dijimos de repetirlo.

Ella soltó el cepillo con que estaba atendiendo a los caballos dejándolo caer al suelo, mientras que él dejó de acariciar al animal. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos con deseo. Ambos querían que se repitiera lo de Blackwater y más, mucho más.

⸺Deberíamos ir a un lugar más solitario.

⸺¡Jodie Phillips! ⸺Dijo Arthur fingiendo estar escandalizado.

Los dos se rieron y luego volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro mientras respiraban pesadamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, sólo caminaron estrechamente adentrándose en el bosque de grandes árboles buscando ese lugar solitario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. ¡Soy Jodie Phillips!

Jodie estaba bostezando frente a la fogata del campamento, ya la mayoría de los miembros de la banda estaban durmiendo con excepción del viejo Uncle quien tocaba el banjo frente a ella, el reverendo Swanson que daba vueltas por el lugar, ebrio sin saber si quiera donde estaba y Micah, el tipo nuevo, que estaba sentado apoyando sus pies en la mesa principal mientras bebía.

Ella había estado planeando ir a Thieves Landing esa misma noche, pero no quería que nadie lo notara, pues probablemente no dejarían que fuera, por todo lo que le habían dicho anteriormente. Además, esto era algo que ella misma había decidido hacer sola.

Cuando Uncle terminó la melodía que tocaba se levantó apoyando el banjo sobre el cajón de madera donde estaba sentado y se marchó dejando sola a una somnolienta Jodie frente a la fogata.

 _“Bien. Es el momento”._ Se dijo a sí misma poniéndose de pie mientras bostezaba, se desperezó estirando sus brazos y fue rápidamente a mojarse la cara con agua fría para quitarse todo ese sueño que tenía. Ella observó hacia todos lados procurando que todos estén durmiendo o que al menos estén distraídos de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Y así fue.

Salió caminando del campamento ocultándose entre los árboles y rocas que los cubrían de invasores foráneos, pero mientras estaba distraída observando hacía atrás se chocó con alguien que estaba parado más adelante.

⸺¡Oye! ⸺John se quejó cuando ella lo empujó sin querer.

⸺¿Marston? ⸺Contestó sorprendida y preocupada de que se frustraran sus planes.

⸺No es tu hora de vigilar. ¿A dónde te diriges?

⸺Eso no es asunto tuyo. ⸺Dijo en tono serio.

⸺Cierto.

Él siguió en el puesto de vigilancia caminando con el rifle en sus manos ignorando a Jodie. Ella podría haberse marchado, pero se le ocurrió que él podría ayudarla en algo y se volvió para hablar con él.

⸺Oye Marston. Podrías hacerme un favor…

⸺¿Un favor?

⸺Lo sé, sé que yo no te agrado…⸺Contestó Jodie.

⸺Pero tú no me desagrad… ⸺Dijo John interrumpiendo.

⸺¡No importa! ⸺Jodie intervino. ⸺Escucha, si al mediodía no estoy de vuelta puedes avisarle a Arthur que me fui. Sé que no se hablan mucho últimamente, pero creo que él debería enterarse primero.

⸺¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué locura vas a hacer?

⸺Te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia. Pero ¿puedes decirle eso? Por favor.

⸺Está bien. Pero, sea lo que sea que hagas, ten cuidado.

⸺Gracias, John. ⸺Dijo ella y luego se fue sigilosamente escabulléndose entre los árboles.

_“Eso fue extraño. Nunca pensé que tendría una interacción así con Marston”._

Desde una distancia, discreta silbó a Coffee. El animal la alcanzó inmediatamente. Había planeado hacer eso desde que estaba en la fogata escuchando la melodía del banjo de Uncle, pensaba que si la veían montando a su caballo alguien podría notar que se iba a mitad de la noche.

Hasta el momento sólo lo sabía John y ella esperaba que el cumpliera con avisar al mediodía si ella no volvía. Pero, si lograba venir antes entonces nadie debía enterarse de su partida nocturna.

Jodie montó a Coffee y ambos salieron a toda marcha en dirección a Thieves Landing. Ella estaba nerviosa, pues se iba a enfrentar a Greg y a sus hombres y no sabía cómo resultaría. Pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse e intentarlo. Según ella no tenía nada que perder, pero mientras cabalgaba escuchando correr el agua del Lower Montana River, se dio cuenta de qué podía perder más cosas además de su vida.

Desde el primer día que Jodie llegó a la banda, Dutch le había dicho un montón de veces, que todos ahí eran su nueva familia, que no estaría jamás sola. Y con el tiempo fue así, ella había entablado relaciones con distintas personas, tenía amistades y un amor.

Por un lado, estaban Abigail y su hijo el pequeño Jack, que alegraban las tardes de Jodie con su compañía y calidez. Karen, que a pesar de que empezaron con el pie izquierdo, después de robar juntas se habían vuelto compañeras de bebida. Mary-Beth quién solía compartir libros de ridículas novelas románticas que Jodie no quería admitir que le gustaban, pero leía de principio a fin. También estaba Bill Willianson, cuya lealtad y temperamento le recordaban a su propio hermano, Angus, por quién estaba a punto de cometer una locura en busca de venganza. Incluso el propio Marston se mostró preocupado por ella momentos antes de que se marchara del campamento.

Jodie tenía más amigos de los que pensaba.

Y luego estaba Arthur, con quién había comenzado teniendo una amistad que poco a poco fue creciendo. Ella lo había besado y él respondió de la misma forma hasta que terminaron teniendo un momento intimo en el bosque. Jodie sonreía como una adolescente enamorada cada vez que recordaba la placentera sensación de tenerlo dentro suyo, de sentir el contacto de su piel con la de ella y su embriagador aroma… Se mordió los labios y sintió un nudo en la garganta, porque pensándolo bien, le preocupaba mucho morir a manos de Greg y perder todo eso que había conseguido.

Arthur le había prometido que la ayudaría a enfrentar a Greg si se llegaban a cruzar con él. Pero que mientras tanto siguiera las ordenes de Dutch, que eran concentrarse en el trabajo para la banda. Ella había desobedecido y se encontraba pensando todo eso durante el camino mientras veía los grandes pinos y las rocas que rodeaban la ruta de tierra que la llevarían a su destino.

 _“Si sobrevivo, probablemente Dutch se enoje conmigo por desobedecerle”._ Pensó en las consecuencias. Aún tenía tiempo para arrepentirse y volver. Pero no lo hizo, se había decidido y ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Jodie suspiró y animó a Coffee a seguir cabalgando, hasta que llegaron a un puente, que luego de cruzar, Jodie pudo leer, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, que daba la bienvenida a New Austin. Ella instó a su caballo a seguir trotando.

_“Estoy muy cerca”._

Siguieron por la misma ruta que continuaba después del puente y luego de unos minutos, Jodie vio las casas de madera y el muelle.

_“Es ahí”._

Se bajó de Coffee y caminó hasta las cercanías de ese muelle de madera, escondiéndose para observar el entorno y ahí estaban los O’Driscoll. Uno de ellos estaba vigilando en la entrada.

Jodie estaba muy nerviosa, pues había matado a varias personas, pero fue en momentos en los que no pensaba debido a su furia. Pero esta vez no estaba furiosa, si bien, estaba enojada con esos hombres por lo que le hicieron. Pero no estaba en ese estado que la volvía impulsiva. Ella sabía lo que hacía y a donde se dirigía.

 _“¡Vamos! Yo puedo hacerlo. Sé que puedo”._ Pensó tratando de darse ánimos a sí misma.

⸺¡Mierda! Vamos Jodie. ⸺Susurró mientras estaba acurrucada atrás de unas cajas de madera que le servían de escondite.

_“Bien… es ahora o nunca. Ya estás aquí. Haz lo que siempre has querido hacer desde hace tanto tiempo”._

Se levantó y caminó hacía el hombre que estaba en la entrada del muelle. El corazón le latía rápidamente, sus manos sudaban y parecía que no iba a poder hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

⸺¡Oye tú! ¿Se encuentra Greg? ⸺Preguntó disimulando tranquilidad a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban.

⸺¿Quién eres? ⸺Le contestó apuntándole con su arma.

_“Como era de esperarse”._

⸺Vengo a hablar con él.

⸺Esta es la perra que está con Van Der Linde, nos atacó en Tall Trees. ⸺Otro de ellos dijo apareciendo de la nada.

Ambos hombres apuntaron sus revólveres a Jodie y dispararon.

Ella se tiró al suelo esquivando las balas, sacando su revolver rápidamente y desde su posición incómoda sobre los pastos y la tierra contestó los disparos dándoles en el cuerpo a esos hombres dejándolos gravemente heridos.

Coffee relinchaba asustado más atrás, pero era tan leal a su dueña que se quedó cerca de Jodie. Ella levantándose siseo al animal para que se calmara y le ordenó que se marchara, luego con el revolver en mano se adentró al muelle. Los hombres de O’Driscoll habían escuchado el tiroteo y venían a ver qué pasaba.

Jodie se escondió detrás de la primera estructura de madera, desde ahí disparó su revolver rápidamente de tal forma que parecía que el tiempo se detuviera a favor de ella, dejándole un momento para dispararles a todos sus enemigos antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar.

Todos esos hombres cayeron sin vida sobre el suelo de madera, mientras que uno de ellos directamente cayó al agua. Jodie siguió su camino adentrándose más en aquel muelle de Thieves Landing. Allí se encontró con una pequeña cabaña que desde dentro alguien estaba disparándole por la ventana. Se pegó rápidamente a la pared cubriéndose de las balas y caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Entonces la empujó y abrió sin salirse de su escondite, desde adentro respondieron con una lluvia de balas, pero fue en vano, ninguna pudo dar con Jodie.

Mientras el responsable de la balacera que intentó recibir a Jodie cargaba su arma, ella entró disparando devolviéndole la lluvia de disparos a esa persona que inmediatamente cayó sin vida con el cuerpo lleno de agujeros.

⸺¡Gregory! ¡Greg! ¡Sal de tu escondite! ⸺Gritó al adentrarse a la habitación. ⸺¡Soy Jodie Phillips! La bandida de Gold Springs. Hija de Angus Phillips a quien asesinaste. ¡Maldito!

Desde más adentro de la cabaña ella oyó a unas mujeres que lloraban y gritaban horrorizadas. Estaban como prisioneras en ese horrendo lugar. A Jodie le hirvió la sangre al verlas en el estado en que estaban. Desalineadas, heridas y asustadas. Quién sabe qué clase de cosas les habían hecho esos hombres.

Ella recordó el terror y el dolor que sintió el día que mataron a su familia y la secuestraron. _“Hijos de puta. ¿Qué les hicieron?”._ Pensó al ver a esas mujeres acurrucadas en un rincón. Ella se acercó suavemente tratando de calmarlas y las liberó de sus ataduras. Y ellas salieron corriendo todas juntas hacía afuera escapando a su libertad.

Se quedó viéndolas huir, deseándoles encontrar un lugar seguro y una pronta recuperación de los traumas vividos.

Ella suspiró y observó a su alrededor. No quedaba nadie además de ella y el hombre que había asesinado antes de entrar, Jodie se paseó por el lugar buscando alguna pista que la llevarse a Greg.

Mientras buscaba distraída, no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a la cabaña. Y ese alguien se lanzó atrás de Jodie tirándola al piso de madera. Era uno de los hombres que acompañaban a Greg aquel día en Tall Trees. Jodie rodó por el suelo alejándose de él se levantó rápidamente apuntándole con el arma, antes de que él pudiera hacer algún tipo de movimiento ella disparó matándolo inmediatamente.

⸺¡Estúpida! ⸺Greg gritó detrás de ella pegándole una patada con la planta del pie en la espalda.

Jodie voló por la habitación soltando su arma y aterrizando fuertemente contra el piso. El golpe la dejó un poco mareada, pero sin dejarla desorientada, sabía que Greg se estaba aproximando a ella.

⸺¡Tu padre no era nadie! Quizás alguna vez fue alguien importante en ese inmundo pueblo, pero cuando lo asaltamos no era nadie. ¡Y murió sin ser nadie! Sólo era un ranchero fracasado.

⸺¡Él era mi padre! ⸺Jodie giró en el suelo pataleando para que Greg no la agarrara de las piernas.

Greg recibió un par de patadas por parte de Jodie y perdió la paciencia entonces se alejó y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo mientras ella intentaba incorporarse. Él fue rápido y no la dejó hacerlo golpeándola en la cabeza de una patada, cuando ella quedó en posición fetal adolorida en el suelo él volvió a hacer un movimiento rápido clavándole la navaja en la parte alta de la pierna, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

_“Mierda, mierda, mierda”._

⸺Tardaste un par de años en encontrarme y ahora vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente como tu hermano.

⸺Tu morirás lenta y… ⸺Jodie dijo, pero fue interrumpida por Greg quien la levantó de la ropa para acercarla a su rostro.

⸺Cállate. ⸺Le gruñó en la cara seguido de un escupitajo.

Ella sintió mucha impotencia y asco mientras la saliva de Greg corría por su rostro. La rabia se apoderaba cada vez más de ella.

 _“No me daré por vencida”._ Frunció el ceño mirando de forma desafiante a Greg.

Jodie estaba agotada y adolorida, pero aún tenía fuerzas entonces con esa fuerza que le quedaba levantó la rodilla golpeando al hombre en la ingle. Él dio un grito ahogado y soltó a Jodie tirándola contra la pared, ella cayó quejumbrosa al suelo nuevamente, mientras que él se contraía por el golpe que recibió. Como Greg estaba distraído ella aprovechó para sacarse la navaja de la pierna a pesar del dolor y rápidamente se le abalanzó con el arma blanca en la mano, Greg levantó la cabeza para verla y justo en ese instante, Jodie hizo un movimiento rápido con la navaja de tal forma que terminó cortándole la piel de su garganta.

Greg cayó hacía atrás con los ojos bien abiertos agarrando con ambas manos la herida en su cuello. Jodie luego del ataque cayó delante de él mirándolo con una mirada fría mientras que él se esforzaba por respirar.

⸺Ahora tu eres el de la muerte lenta y dolorosa. ⸺Dijo ella mirándolo desde el suelo intentando detener el sangrado de la pierna que él le había apuñalado.

Greg tenía los ojos llorosos y sólo podía mirar a Jodie en silencio mientras intentaba aferrarse a la vida lo más que podía.

⸺Me tarde bastante tiempo, lo sé. Pero lo hice Greg. Y juro que algún día veré a tu líder muerto.

Greg dio un par de bocanadas de aire, pero no podía más. La herida fue letal.

⸺ Jamás debiste jalar el gatillo aquel día. Esto fue por ellos. Angus Phillips padre y Angus Phillips hijo. Y también por mí. Ustedes me arrebataron a mi familia.

La respiración de Greg era demasiado dificultosa, la sangre había comenzado a correr por su cuello hasta su pecho. Él seguía intentando vivir, pero obviamente no lo logró. Él murió luego de una corta agonía, tal como lo hizo el hermano de Jodie, quien no había sacado los ojos de encima de Greg mientras agonizada. Jodie lo recordaba perfectamente.

Finalmente, la venganza de Jodie había llegado a su fin. Había conseguido lo que siempre quiso desde que su aventura comenzó.

_“Lo hice… Al fin lo maté._

_Y lo hice con mis propias manos._

_No estoy orgullosa de mí. Pero me siento en paz._

_¿Me siento en paz?_

_No… no lo estoy. Mierda._

_Pero sé que ellos sí están en paz…”_ Suspiró.

Rompiendo la manga de su blusa hizo un vendaje improvisado para cubrir su pierna sangrante. Una vez terminado se arrastró hasta la pared y se quedó apoyada ahí mirando de frente al cadáver de Greg.

Estaba cansada y adolorida, antes de intentar ponerse de pie decidió tomarse un momento para descansar.

Jodie se encontraba totalmente agotada, después de todo, no había descansado en todo el día y por más que intentó aguantarse el sueño, no lo logró, se quedó dormida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Este es un capítulo importante... pero la historia sigue (no por mucho... Oops) Se vienen los últimos capítulos, espero sigan disfrutando.  
> Ahora sí, me despido, hasta dentro de dos semanas. Cuídense mucho, eviten las aglomeraciones de personas, lávense bien las manos y estornuden/tosan en el pliegue interno del codo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. El día siguiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota importante al final.

_“Estuve en Gold Springs y la verdad no recuerdo que fui a hacer allí. Vengo sobre Coffee por el camino hacia mi casa. Todo el valle desértico de Gold Springs se ve iluminado con un color ámbar que le da un toque de calidez agradable y tranquilizador, el clima se notaba cálido, pero yo igual sentía frío, era extraño._

_Cuando me acerco al rancho veo a mamá parada en el porche de la casa con las manos sobre la cadera, como solía hacer siempre mientras nosotros estábamos fuera de casa, al verme ella sonríe entonces la saludo desde lejos con la mano. ¡Me emociona tanto verla! ¡Ella está aquí!_

_Automáticamente siento ganas de derramar unas lágrimas. ¿Por qué?_

_En el corral están Angus y papá hablando. Parece que papá está mostrándole algo a mi hermano sobre caballos, ya que está montando a Zeus, el caballo café que tanto cuidaba, si mal no recuerdo ese era el padre de Coffee. Tuvimos muchos caballos a lo largo del tiempo._

_Angus está sentado sobre la cerca y no puedo evitar recordar aquella vez cuando éramos niños que nos sentamos en la cerca y esta se derrumbó haciéndonos caer en el suelo polvoroso a ambos. Al recordarlo siempre nos reímos. Papá y Angus siguen hablando, se los ve alegres, aún no han notado que vengo llegando, ellos están distraídos mientras hablan y miran a las águilas volar en el cielo. Es tan agradable verlos así._

_Cuando los veo a todos aquí siento una sensación extraña, me siento feliz de verlos, pero también siento algo como la nostalgia y la tristeza. No entiendo por qué, pero trato de olvidarlo y me aproximo a mi padre y Angus para recordarles la anécdota de la cerca. Eso me anima mucho, ya quiero llegar y reír junto a ellos._

_Pero mientras me acerco más a la casa las cosas comienzan a cambiar y todo deja de ser agradable. El día de pronto se torna oscuro y sombrío. Mamá desaparece del porche y papá y Angus del corral junto a los caballos. La casa luce deteriorada y desde el techo salen cuervos volando._

_La imagen lúgubre me perturba demasiado, quiero volver con mi familia, pero ellos ya no están por ningún lado. Me siento perdida, camino a cualquier dirección y sólo veo oscuridad. No quiero estar sola… Siento frío, mis manos y piernas están congeladas. También siendo dolor y cansancio, como si me hubiera caído de un caballo._

_Entonces escucho voces, pasos y el crujir de maderas acercándose a mí. Miro a todas las direcciones y no veo nadie. Eso me asusta._

_⸺_ ¡Jodie! ¡Jodie! _⸺Escucho la voz de Arthur y me siento más aliviada. Pero no logro verlo por ningún lado. Sólo veo la casa destrozada y los cuervos al rededor. No hay nadie cerca de mí, estoy sola en este lugar._

_Odio estar sola”._

⸺¡Vamos Jodie! Despierta. ⸺Dijo Arthur mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Jodie despertó alterada por los sueños que había estado teniendo, pero apenas abrió sus ojos se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Arthur frente a ella.

⸺Jodie ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme.

⸺Sí. ⸺Gruñó con la boca seca. 

Él suspiró aliviado al ver que ella estaba bien y le dio un abrazo, tratando de ser cuidadoso debido al estado en que Jodie se encontraba. Pero a Jodie no le importó el dolor, ella extendió sus brazos y los rodeó en él con fuerza. Necesitaba ese abrazo y necesitaba su calor. 

Mientras lo abrazaba pudo ver que por la ventana podía verse la luz del sol iluminando con intensidad. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_“Mierda, ¿cuánto dormí? ¿Es ya mediodía?_

Ella vio a John más atrás revisando el lugar y saqueando las pertenencias de Greg y sus hombres. “ _John está aquí._ _Él le avisó a Arthur. Por eso vinieron, por lo tanto, puedo confiar en él”._ Pensó, así que cuando el hombre le prestó atención, ella le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento por haber hecho el favor que ella le pidió.

⸺Debemos irnos de este lugar. ¿Puedes levantarte? ⸺Preguntó Arthur dejándola de abrazar.

⸺Eso creo. ⸺Ella intentó ponerse de pie.

Y lo logró, aun así, se le dificultaba caminar debido a la herida que tenía en la pierna. Mientras iban saliendo pudieron ver los cadáveres de los hombres que Jodie había matado a la noche.

⸺¿Hiciste todo esto tu sola? ⸺Preguntó John sorprendido mientras caminaba atrás de Jodie y Arthur.

⸺No estoy orgullosa de eso, pero sí, yo lo hice.

⸺Diablos.

⸺Déjala en paz Marston. ⸺Arthur dijo regañando a John. ⸺Jodie necesita descansar.

Una vez afuera, Arthur ayudó a Jodie a subirse a su caballo, para luego subir él detrás de ella, la rodeo con sus brazos mientras tomaba las riendas del animal, por lo que Jodie se apoyó suavemente en su pecho y se marcharon al fin de Thieves Landing.

A pesar del dolor por las lesiones de la pelea, Jodie se sentía bien por estar en los brazos de Arthur y por haber hecho finalmente lo que se había propuesto hace tanto tiempo. Pero, a medida que se acercaban al campamento empezó a sentirse insegura con respecto a lo que opinaría Dutch sobre haberle desobedecido.

Él le dijo expresamente que lo olvidara, que siguiera adelante y se centrara en la banda. Jodie se sentía culpable y egoísta por sus acciones, pero también sentía que había hecho justicia por haber acabado con Greg. Todo el tiempo estaba sintiendo sentimientos contradictorios y eso le molestaba. Trató de no pensar en eso y aprovechó de su momento junto a Arthur. Desde que supo que él sentía algo por ella, cada vez que estaba con él, Jodie sólo sentía bienestar y ninguna contradicción a esos sentimientos. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse en el camino de vuelta al campamento.

Una vez que llegó a su hogar todos los demás le prestaron atención muy curiosos debido al estado en que ella llegó; despeinada, con la cara magullada, herida y sangrando. Y también por la forma en que Arthur la llevó alzando hasta su tienda exigiendo a Grimshaw que viniera a ayudar con las heridas que Jodie tenía.

Susan atendió a Jodie, limpiando y vendando las lesiones que le habían provocado durante la pelea, principalmente la puñalada que tenía en la pierna, que era la herida más notable que tenía.

⸺¿Qué demonios le sucedió señorita Phillips? ⸺Preguntó con ese típico tono de regaño que solía utilizar siempre.

⸺Me metí en una pelea. ⸺Contestó Jodie sin querer dar detalles de lo sucedido.

Susan hizo un gesto de desaprobación, pero continúo vendando la pierna lastimada de Jodie. Una vez que terminó se marchó dejándola sola en la tienda de Arthur para que descansara. Pero en ese preciso momento Dutch se acercó para hablar con ella.

⸺Señorita Phillips.

⸺Dutch.

⸺Me enteré que desobedeciste mis órdenes.

Jodie dio un suspiro. ⸺¿John te lo dijo? ¿O fue Arthur? ⸺Preguntó sintiéndose traicionada.

⸺¡No! Me di cuenta por como has llegado y porque me enteré que estuviste toda la noche afuera. Pudiste haber ido a cazar… pero conociéndote, me imagino que fuiste a ver a Greg.

⸺Lo sé. Pero… tenía que hacerlo. ⸺Contestó agachando la cabeza sintiéndose culpable.

⸺Había dinero en la guarida.

⸺No… no lo sé.

⸺John encontró bastante. ¿Mataste a toda la cuadrilla de Greg? ¿Incluyéndolo?

⸺Sí. ⸺Musitó Jodie suavemente aún con la cabeza gacha, ella no se animaba a mirar a Dutch a la cara.

⸺Debe ser un golpe duro para Colm. No porque le importen sus hombres, sino porque Greg y su cuadrilla eran una de las más letales que tenía. ¡Buen trabajo Jodie! Eliminaste a los pocos O’Driscoll que quedaban en esta zona. El resto se ha mudado a Big Valley y New Hanover. ⸺Dijo él con un tono bastante alegre.

_“¿Me está felicitando? Pero, si le desobedecí”._

⸺¿No me vas a castigar por desobedecer tus ordenes? ⸺Preguntó desconcertada.

⸺No, Jodie. Estos últimos años con nosotros te has convertido en una miembro importante de esta banda y te aprecio casi como a una hija. No te castigaré, pero por favor no vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes. ¿Entendido?

⸺Entendido. ⸺Contestó ella por fin mirándolo al rostro.

⸺Por cierto, cuando te recuperes ayudarás a Hosea con el trabajo que está preparando.

⸺Sí. Esta planeando algo grande.

⸺Lo sé. Quería preguntarte si participarías en lo que estamos planeando con Micah.

⸺Espero estar recuperada pronto. Si puedo me uno a ustedes también.

⸺¡Esa es la actitud! ⸺Dijo él acercándose a Jodie a darle un par de palmadas en el hombro. ⸺Estamos planeando asaltar el ferry. Tendremos una buena ganancia.

⸺Eso seguro. Está bien, lo pensaré.

⸺Las puertas están abiertas querida. ⸺Dijo él y Jodie asintió simpáticamente mirándolo.

Dutch se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, hizo un amague de estar yéndose, pero al final se volvió a donde ella estaba.

⸺Vi que tu y Arthur se han vuelto muy cercanos.

⸺Es un amigo. ⸺Contestó rápidamente ella. ⸺Me ayudó a volver esta mañana. ⸺Se sonrojó recordando lo que hicieron el día anterior en el bosque.

⸺Sí claro Jodie. Los rumores corren demasiado rápido aquí. Desde que estas aquí al muchacho se lo ve más alegre. Ambos se merecen felicidad. ⸺Sonrió a Jodie. ⸺Ahora descansa, tuviste un día duro.

⸺Está bien. ⸺Apenas contestó sonriendo.

_“Eso fue… No me esperaba que sucediera todo eso”._

Entonces sintiéndose mucho mejor por cómo se había dado esa charla se relajó un poco, aunque igual no dejó de pensar en todo lo que sucedió las últimas horas.

_“Lo maté… y también maté a todos esos hombres. ¿Soy igual o peor que ellos?_

_Greg mató a Angus y a mi padre. Lo merecía._

_Pero no estuvo bien. ¿O sí? Ellos no eran inocentes._

_Nunca me había animado a matar a alguien con un arma que no fuera un revolver y finalmente lo hice…_

_Con ese maldito.”_

Jodie suspiró tratando de convencerse de que estuvo bien lo que hizo a pesar de sentir que no fue así.

Trató de distraerse mirando las fotografías que Arthur tenía en su tienda; había una de él cuando era joven, junto a Dutch y Hosea, que la hizo sonreír; una del perro que alguna vez tuvo y también de sus padres. Pero había una en particular que le daba curiosidad y era la foto de una mujer que no tenía ni nombre, ni nada escrito atrás. Sólo estaba la imagen enmarcada en un cuadrito.

Jodie no quería entrometerse haciendo preguntas sobre ella, pero tenía una breve idea sobre quien era esa mujer por algunas cosas que las otras chicas del campamento le contaron sobre el pasado de Arthur.

“ _¿Aún sentirá algo por ella?”_ Pensó levantando el cuadrito.

Comenzaba a sentirse incomoda así que dejó rápidamente el retrato en su lugar y trató de olvidarse de esa fotografía y de esa mujer por lo que decidió irse a su propio espacio para descansar.

Mientras caminaba rengueando por el dolor de su pierna y sintiéndose aún incomoda por la fotografía de esa mujer, Arthur la alcanzó.

⸺¡Jodie! ⸺Llamó y ella se detuvo. ⸺Podías quedarte en mi tienda, no es ninguna molestia.

⸺Prefiero estar con mis cosas. ⸺Contestó ásperamente.

⸺¿Pasa algo Jodie? ⸺Preguntó preocupado y Jodie se arrepintió por no contestarle bien.

⸺Lo siento. Estoy cansada. ⸺Se excusó.

⸺Me imagino. Descansa, cuando estés bien iremos a Blackwater. Tenemos trabajo y bueno… si quieres podemos pasar el rato allí.

Se sentía un poco molesta por los pensamientos que había estado teniendo antes con respecto a esa fotografía, pero al escucharlo, al girarse y mirarlo a los ojos mientras le proponía pasar el rato en el pueblo hacía que Jodie olvidara todo. Además, se sentía una idiota por enojarse sólo por una fotografía.

⸺¡Sí! Me parece bien. ⸺Contestó.

⸺¡Bien! Entonces te dejo descansar ahora.

Ella asintió y él le contestó inclinando su sombrero para saludarla y se fue.

 _“La ultima vez que estuvimos en Blackwater, empezó todo…”_ Pensó Jodie recordando la noche en la cantina y el momento después a la orilla del lago, se mordió el labio inferior y mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago sonrió viendo como él iba caminando por el campamento.

_“Diablos… jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así por alguien”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado! Espero lo disfruten.  
> Tengo algo muy importante para decirles, como sabrán, está historia también la estoy subiendo a Wattpad. Y pensaba inscribirla a los premios Wattys en la categoría fanfic, pero uno de los requisitos es que la historia sea exclusiva de aquella otra plataforma, por lo tanto tendré que eliminarla de aquí.   
> Debido a que en esta plataforma no tuvo tanta aceptación como en la otra pensaba borrarla así sin más, pero por si hay algún lector leyendo quería avisar primero.   
> La historia se va a subir aquí hasta el capítulo final y lo voy a dejar un tiempo, pero continuara estando en Wattpad.   
> Ahora sí, me despido, hasta las próximas dos semanas. Cuídense mucho <3 ¡Saludos!


	14. El principio del fin

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se colaban por entre las cortinas de la ventana del hotel de Blackwater. A pesar de haber despertado mucho rato antes Jodie y Arthur habían continuado con lo que comenzaron la noche anterior cuando llegaron a esa habitación.

Por eso mismo ella se encontraba tan satisfecha recostada junto a él con la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo sintiendo cada respiración que daba, percibiendo su aroma y sintiendo su piel pegada a la de ella. Sin dudas Jodie se sentía en el paraíso, no quería irse de ese lugar jamás.

Pero el tiempo de descansar estaba llegando a su fin. Se levantaron y se vistieron. Jodie miraba por la ventana hacia las calles del pueblo mientras trenzaba su cabello, Arthur se acercó a ella por detrás agarrando sus hombros haciendo suaves masajes. Jodie cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento.

⸺Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

⸺No lo sé. Caminemos por ahí y ya se me ocurrirá.

⸺Está bien, primero vamos a desayunar.

Y eso hicieron fueron a la cantina del pueblo. El cantinero ya los conocía, desde la noche de la pelea siempre se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que veía a Jodie y Arthur entrar en su cantina, él los miraba con desconfianza por si volvían a empezar algún conflicto. Pero tuvo suerte, después de esa gran riña que provocaron ambos, nadie se animó a acercarse a ellos mientras comían o bebían en el lugar.

Luego salieron a caminar, Jodie cojeaba debido a la lesión en su pierna que aún le dolía, pero no se quejaba. Por el camino iban hablando alguna tontería o comentaban algo sobre lo que veían en las calles del pueblo.

⸺Supongo que los demás ya deben estar por comenzar lo del ferry. ⸺Arthur dijo mientras caminaban.

⸺Seguramente. Dutch hasta ultimo momento estuvo insistiendo con que me les uniera. Pero decidí que sólo participar mañana en lo de Hosea… Contigo.

⸺Sí, se siente extraño no estar ahí ahora. Sólo espero que todo salga bien, no me fio mucho en Micah. ⸺Arthur expresó mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

⸺Yo tampoco, ese hombre es algo siniestro. No entiendo por qué Dutch lo dejó quedarse.

⸺Él dice que vio algo en él. No sé qué…

⸺Bueno… dijo lo mismo sobre mí y aquí estoy. ⸺Se encogió de hombros.

⸺Pero tu eres mucho mejor que él…

⸺Incluso el viejo flojo de Uncle es mejor que ese tipo. ⸺Interrumpió Jodie haciendo que ambos rieran.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar casi al final de la calle, donde Jodie finalmente encontró lo que quería que hicieran en el rato libre que estaban teniendo.

⸺¡Mira! ⸺Señaló al local que se encontraba junto a la barbería. ⸺¿Quieres que entremos?

⸺¿Quieres tomarte una fotografía?

⸺Quiero que ambos lo hagamos. ⸺Contestó sonriendo. ⸺Será divertido. ⸺Lo animó para que accediera a ir.

⸺Está bien, vamos.

Jodie fue la primera en entrar al lugar. Estaba emocionada y tener una foto junto a él le entusiasmaba aún más. Ella saludó cordialmente al fotógrafo y le pagó los cinco dólares por adelantado.

Jodie finalmente estaba alegre y relajada, desde su enfrentamiento con Greg y sus hombres que no se sentía bien, no sólo físicamente por las heridas, sino mentalmente; las pesadillas y la ansiedad había aumentado esos primeros días. 

Pero en esa mañana Jodie se sintió mejor, había despertado en los brazos de Arthur, sus heridas estaban sanando y no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. Ellos dos se habían divertido en la cantina y también caminando por el pueblo. Ambos estaban pasando un buen rato y se notaba en sus rostros.

Jodie se acomodó frente a la cámara y le hizo una seña a él para que se pusiera junto a ella delante del fondo pintoresco que acababa de elegir.

Posaron uno al lado del otro, pero antes de ser retratados ella decidió que quería una fotografía más íntima. Entonces le propuso que posaran de una forma más cercana y él accedió. Se acomodaron de forma tal que él quedó tomándola por la cintura y ella abrazándolo por sobre sus hombros. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro como si estuvieran por besarse y la fotografía fue tomada.

⸺¡Excelente! ⸺Exclamó el fotógrafo. ⸺Ahora tomará unos minutos… ⸺Dijo mientras se retiraba a revelar el retrato que les acababa de tomar.

Jodie miró a Arthur con picardía mientras el parecía divertido con toda la situación. El momento era perfecto para ella, pero de momento se vio interrumpido por varios e inquietantes estruendos que venían de la calle.

Ambos salieron del local y pudieron escuchar múltiples sonidos de disparos que venían desde el otro lado del pueblo. Más precisamente de donde estaba el ferry que la banda iba a atracar ese día. Entonces ambos volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez fue con preocupación. Caminaron en dirección al alboroto olvidando la fotografía que esperaban.

El pueblo era un desastre, la gente corría despavorida a los gritos alejándose del lugar, mientras que Jodie y Arthur se dirigían en sentido contrario, hacia donde estaba el conflicto. Pero no eran los únicos, los agentes de la ley de Blackwater también se encaminaban al mismo lugar.

No pudieron avanzar más. Sólo podían ver a la policía local y a otros hombres trajeados que usaban sombreros bombín que no los dejaron acercarse. Pero pudieron escucharlos decir que los sospechosos que atracaron el ferry habían robado una gran suma de dinero. Y que pronto el pueblo sería puesto en confinamiento. 

⸺Debemos hacer algo. ⸺Inmediatamente Jodie dijo.

Arthur asintió y silbó a su caballo y ella hizo lo mismo. Una vez que los montaron ambos sacaron sus armas y cabalgaron hacía el lugar donde venía todo el alboroto. Ahí pudieron ver que la banda estaba rodeada, pero lograron tomar el control de la situación con la llegada de Arthur y Jodie, que tomó por sorpresa a los hombres de uniforme azul grisáceo.

Marston había recibido un disparo en su brazo y estaba enfrentándose él solo a algunos agentes. Entonces Jodie se acercó a ayudarlo, deshaciéndose de los hombres de la ley.

⸺¡Vamos sube al caballo! ⸺Gritó al hombre para marcharse de allí inmediatamente.

Mientras él subía como podía al caballo ella pudo ver a un sujeto delante de ellos observándolos, le llamó la atención verlo ahí parado como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor. Vestía traje negro y sombrero de copa, por un momento pensó que podía ser Trelawny, pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con su escurridizo compañero. La mirada del hombre provocó escalofríos en Jodie.

⸺Gracias, Jodie. ⸺Dijo John al lograr subirse a su caballo.

Cuando el resto de sus compañeros acabo con los pocos agentes que quedaban, apenas hubo tiempo para breves agradecimientos por aparecer a ayudar en el momento justo. Ya no quedaba mucha munición y varios miembros de la banda habían sido alcanzados por las balas de los agentes, mientras que otros habían desaparecido. ¡Todo era una locura! Había sido una masacre. Dutch ordenó que se retiraran y Jodie hizo caso, pero antes, volvió a mirar al lugar donde estaba el sujeto del sombrero de copa, pero él ya no estaba ahí. _“Quizás huyó…”_ Se dijo así misma mientras arreaba su caballo sintiéndose perturbada al recordar la presencia del hombre.

Desde Blackwater con tal de evitar que los agentes los siguieran, cabalgaron en grupo hasta el campamento. Todos juntos eliminando a los pocos agentes que intentaban seguirlos.

Una vez en el campamento, Dutch se bajó de su elegante caballo albino y comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos que había que empacar para desaparecer de ese lugar. Todos empezaron a trabajar y Jodie no se quedó atrás. Ella fue a alimentar y preparar los caballos de tiro para enganchar a los carros con los que sus compañeros escaparían.

Los que se encontraban en condiciones se pusieron a hacer sus tareas, mientras que los heridos eran atendidos, entre ellos estaban John, Davey y Jenny, los últimos dos eran los que en peor estado se encontraban, desde lejos Jodie podía ver la situación complicada en la que estaban.

El campamento era un caos y se notaba la gran preocupación que había por parte de todos.

⸺¡Jodie! ¡Mantente fuerte! Te necesitamos aquí. ⸺ Dutch apareció detrás de Jodie sorprendiéndola.

⸺Sí, lo haré.

Motivaba con los ánimos que él le había dado, ella se fue a buscar munición para su revolver y además aprovecho para tomar un rifle, mientras lo cargaba escuchó más estruendos. ¡Eran los agentes!

 _“Mierda”._ Se dijo agachándose instintivamente por escuchar los disparos.

Los agentes los habían encontrado e inmediatamente una balacera comenzaba. Ella tuvo que correr a buscar refugio detrás de unas rocas. Mientras que los demás escapaban en los carros llevándose a los heridos y al pequeño Jack, que ya se encontraban a salvo.

Contuvieron a los hombres de la ley el tiempo suficiente para que los demás pudieran escapar y una vez reducido notablemente el numero de agentes ellos montaron sus caballos y escaparon hacía el norte como Dutch lo había ordenado.

Durante el escape algunos enemigos los alcanzaron disparándoles sin piedad. Al girarse hacía atrás apuntando con su arma lista para disparar vio a Arthur caer de su caballo, en ese momento ella sintió como si el mundo se le venía abajo nuevamente.

⸺¡No! ⸺Gritó desesperada e hizo frenar a Coffee de golpe.

Sin pensarlo se volvió y disparó rápidamente a los hombres que los seguían. Ellos no tuvieron tiempo de hacer ningún movimiento que Jodie ya les había metido una bala en la cabeza a cada uno. Entonces miró nuevamente al lugar donde Arthur cayó, él estaba bien para el alivio de Jodie, sólo que su yegua no lo había logrado y él estaba junto a ella lamentándose su perdida.

Por un momento pensó que lo había perdido y se había angustiado mucho, pero él estaba allí frente a ella, poniéndose de pie, causándole una breve alegría dentro de todo ese caos.

⸺¡Vamos! ⸺Gritó extendiéndole la mano para que subiera a Coffee.

Una vez que él subió, ella arreo el caballo y se marcharon rápidamente. Sus manos sudaban sobre las riendas y su corazón latía como si estuviese por salírsele del pecho. No había más agentes por la zona, pero ella continuaba alterada por todo lo que había ocurrido antes.

Cabalgó sin rumbo a quien sabe dónde, estaba cegada, apenas podía respirar y sólo apuraba a Coffee a seguir.

⸺¡Esto se salió de control! Pero… estamos bien. ⸺Dijo él atrás de ella, rodeando sus brazos en su cintura buscando tranquilizarla.

Estaba tensa, de un momento a otro, la agradable mañana que estaba teniendo se había vuelto un infierno. Su vida había estado en peligro, pero más aún la de sus seres queridos. Su mayor temor era perder a otra persona importante en su vida.

⸺¡Jodie! Cálmate. ⸺Él le pidió. ⸺Dame las riendas. Respira, por favor. ⸺Intentó calmarla.

Jodie suspiró dándole las riendas de Coffee. Debían reencontrarse con el resto de la banda más adelante y evitar a los agentes de la ley que estaban acechándolos.

⸺Te vi caer. ⸺Sintió un escalofrío.

⸺Pero estoy aquí. ⸺Él la abrazó con más fuerza. ⸺Vamos a solucionar todo esto.

Jodie temía estar perdiendo la cordura por la forma en que había reaccionado. Jamás había sentido un temor así, a pesar de todo lo que vivió. Al parecer todo su enfrentamiento con Greg no sólo le había dejado secuelas físicas después de todo. Y sumado a eso, a Jodie le preocupaba mucho lo que podía pasarles luego de este gran desastre.

Ella tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Quiero darles las gracias por leer esto! Sé que la historia, al estar en español, no tuvo tanta repercución como en Wattpad. Pero si hay alguno ahí leyendome, le agradezco mucho por hacerlo.   
> Como dije anteriormente, HAY PARTE II, pero será publicada unicamente en Wattpad, por que podrán encontrar allí a partir de agosto. Y a esta misma historia, bajo el mismo nombre, ya la tienen disponible en la otra plataforma.  
> Ahora sí. Me despido, espero tengan una linda jornada <3

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente me animé a subir esta historia a Internet. Sólo espero que alguien pueda disfrutarla. Si encuentran errores ortográficos o de redacción pueden decírmelo, por favor. Aún soy una escritora principiante y hacer esto me sirve muchísimo para practicar y aprender.  
> Trataré de actualizar todos los domingos, cada quince días.  
> Está historia también la podrán encontrar en Wattpad.   
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!


End file.
